Bound by Blood
by wolfwarriorKronos
Summary: Takes place after the first movie. After leaving their home out of grief of their parents' death, a wolf and his brother embarks on a journey to find who did this to their beloved parents. ViperXOC along with a few OCXOC. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, here's my first KFP story, so without further ado, let's get to work. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just my character. Let's begin...**

Chapter 1: Prolouge

In a small town, it was another regular day for 2 wolves, another long day of sparring. One had silver fur with a white stomach and tip of his tail and combed back spiked hair. The other also had silver and white fur but has black streaks lining down his body, he also had a faux hawk."You're getting better by the day, Edon." said the streaked wolf."I could say the same, Seff." replied the clear wolf.

"Ready to go again?" asked Edon."Ready." replied Seff. Edon lunged at Seff and delivered a sweep kick. Seff was tripped off of his feet, but he planted his paw into the dirt and did an uppercut kick to Edon's face. Edon was knocked up. Once he gained control again, he used an elbow drop. While Seff was still on his hands, he moved his legs backwards and did a front flip, dodging Edon's attack.

"Nice move, where did you get it from, the dollar store?" asked Seff as he faced Edon."You'd be suprised." replied Edon as they both ran at eachother, delivering punch after punch at one another. Seff and Edon was extremely tired from sparring all day, but it was only showing on Edon, while Seff never slowed down.

Soon enough, Edon startd recieving hit after hit from Seff. Seff then stopped to let Edon regain control."Sorry brother, got carried away." apologised Seff."It's good, as long as it_ wasn't_ the face." assured Edon sarcastically, rubbing his face. Seff chuckled and walked up to Edon, offering his hand.

Edon accepted it and Seff helped him up to his feet."You know, it's getting late, we should head back, mom's probably worried sick and plus, I'm beat." suggested Seff."Yeah, let's go, race ya." challenged Edon."You're on." accepted Seff as they sprinted back to their home.

They ran up till they were halfway there. Being that they were worn out, the race ended about halfway down the trail. On they way back, Seff and Edon talked along they way."Hey, Seff." Edon called."Yeah?" replied Seff."I think I'm almost as good as you, we were equal until I got tired." figured Edon."Yeah, well I can gurantee you that I was as tired as you, but I didn't show it." replied Seff.

They talked and talked until they were finally home."Finally, we're here." said Edon as they approached the house."Yeah, let's go." added Seff. They walked into the house, wanting to relax, but what they saw made their blood run cold. On the floor was a pair of wolves. One was a slender female wolf in her mid-thirty's, and the other was a muscular male wolf in his late-thirty's, both surrounded in blood.

"Mom, Dad!" the 2 wolves yelled as they kneeled down near their parents. They felt for their father's pulse, there wasn't one. They checked their mother and found a small pulse. Edon rolled her on her back and crdled her hand in his, same thing with Seff. She slowly opened her eyes and shakily placed her hand on Edon's hand."My son, I'm glad you two are safe, but you must continue on without us." her voice was shaky and weak, but she still spoke.

She slowly moved her head in Seff's direction."Seff, my eldest, I want you to look after him, make sure you two are safe." She said with tears coming to her eyes. Seff slowly nodded with tears coming to his face."Remember, we'll always we be with you two, both here, and here." she said pointing to his head and his heart. They both nodded again.

"There is something I want you two to keep. Look into your father's tool shed and search for a golden chest. Take everything. Goodbye, my sons. Remember, we will always be with you two." and with that, she went limp, passing on to the new world."Rest in peace, mother, father." Edon said as he closed her eyes."C'mon, let's see what they left." Seff suggested.

Seff and Edon walked outside into the tool shed with their faces looking down. They then looked around for their father's golden chest."Seff, over here." Edon alerted. Seff walked over and took a knee beside his brother. They opened the chest and found several items. They found 2 bags full of gold, 2 vambraces, 2 all-purpose knives, 2 golden necklaces, and several canisters full of medicine.

They each slipped on a vambrace, clipped on a knife, tied on a bag of money and canisters full of medicine."He must've seen this coming and prepared this for us." suggested Seff."Yeah, we should pack up some food and clothing." Edon suggested. Seff nodded and they proceeded back into their house and packed up. They each packed up enough food and rashions to feed them for a week.

After they got packed up, they headed back th their parents to give them a proper burrial. Once they finished, they started out of the village. Seff noticed that Edon stopped and was staring at the house."Edon' what's wrong?" Seff asked concerned."It's just... it's just that everything happened so fast, it's a lot to take in all at once." replied the troubled wolf."Edon, this isn't easy for any of us, but we need to be strong, what would father want us to do?" Seff asked.

"Be strong." replied Edon."Right, now let's go." said Seff. Edon nodded and followed him, reday to continue without their beloved parents.

XXXXX

For several months, Edon and Seff looked out and protected eachother like brothers should. They found food by any way nessicary, by gambling, scavenging, getting a job, etc. After a few years, they they were suppsed to grow even closer, but started to grow farther apart. Soon enough, Seff left Edon to fend for himself, as a lone wolf. Traveling by himself, Edon made lots of friends, but never thought of settling on one place. Edon realised that he wasn't going to last for much longer, so he traveled to look for a place to settle in. He looked on a map that he found and he saw something interesting, The Valley of Peace.

**OK, so I hope that this is a good start. I need a suggestion, should I wait until I see KFP 2, or continue this off of the first movie? Send your suggestions to me. I don't know if I'm going to see KFP 2 anytime soon since my dad thinks it's stupid, but I wanna see it. Also, I need a good title. Oh, and don't forget to review. Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK people, I thank you all who reviewed my first chap. Also, I'll try my very best to keep up with this story. Also, I'm deciding to base it off of the first movie because I don't know how long it'll be til I see KFP 2. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just Seff and Edon.**

**Now let's see where we left off, Seff and Edon came home after a day of training, and they found their parents, their father was dead but their mother gave them important info, so they geared up and headed out for a new life. Eventually, they grew farther apart to the point that Seff left Edon and Edon has to fend for himself, he found a map and is now headed for the Valley of Peace. Also, Edon is the main character, and don't worry, Seff will appear later in the story. Let's comtinue...**

Chapter 2: Arrival of Edon

At the Jade palace, it was mid day and the Furious five and Po were in the training hall training. Shifu was at the sacred peach tree meditating when he had saw Master Oogway in a vision.

(In his vision)XXXXX

_Shifu was in his mind, there was nothing but white until he saw master Oogway walking towards him."Master, it is an honor to see you again." said Master Shifu putting his palm in his hand and bowing."It is good to see you too, Shifu. I've visited you here to inform you." said the grand master._

_"What's the information?" asked the red panda."Tomorrow, a wolf will appear in the valley, seeking a place to stay. I want you to take him in to train him, for he could be the only one capable of averting the threat that will come." explained the old tortise._

_"Wait, what kind of threat?" asked Shifu."You will soon find out, Shifu. Give him a chance, for he is the only one that can save the valley." and with that, Oogway started to walk away, leaving the red panda in his mind alone._

(Back to reality)XXXXX

Shifu opened his eyes and stood up."I will try, master." he said quietly to himself as he piched up Oogway's staff and headed towards the training hall to tell his students about his vision.

(In the training hall)XXXXX

The Furious Five and Po was in the training hall well, training. Viper was against Mantis on the field of fiery death, Monkey was against Crane in the seven talon rings, and Po was up against Tigress in the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion.

Just then, Shifu walked in through the training hall doors. The students saw him and stopped what they were doing and gathered around him. They each bowed and fisted their palms."Master." they each said, adressing Shifu.

"Students, I've had a vision, from master Oogway." Said Shifu."Well, what was the vision?" asked Po."Oogway told me that tomorrow, a visitor will come to the valley who also may have the potential to avert the threat that is to come to the valley." replied Shifu."Wsit, what kind of threat?" asked Togress."He didn't tell, carry on." said the red panda as he left the training hall. And with that, the students continued their training against eachother.

XXXXX

By nightfall, they went back to the barracks for dinner. Po again made his famous noodle soup and handed them out to the five."I said it brfore and I'll say it again, this is really good!" announced Mantis. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." said Po scratching the back of his head and blushing. After everyone finished their food, they said their goodnights and headed to their rooms to go to sleep.

XXXXX

The morning afterwords, the bell rang and the students flew out of their rooms, fisting their palms."Good morning Master." said the five and Po simultaneously."Good morning, students. I will be going into the village to see our new student. Oh, and good work Po for getting up early." complimented smiled and then they headed to the training room to train.

(Down in the village)XXXXX

Edon was walking down the trail to the village when he came to the entrance, which was guarded by 2 rhino guards. The rhinos blocked they entrance in front of Edon."Hault, identify yourself and state your business." ordered one of the guards."My name is Edon, I mean no harm, I'm just a traveler seeking a place to stay." replied Edon."Very well, you may pass." said one of the rhinos as they both moved out of the way for Edon to pass.

Edon was walking around the village when he smelled something delicious.'_What's that smell? It's good' _thought Edon as he smelled his way to 's noodle shop. Once he got there, he looked at the sign and took five gold coins out of his bag of money and headed over to the counter."Hello, , can I get a bowl of noodle soup?" asked Edon.

"Coming right , I haven't seen you here before, what is your name?" asked ."Edon, sir." replied Edon. Just as he said that, handed him his soup."That'll be three gold coins." said ."Here, take five." said Edon as he handed him five gold."Thank you, come back any time." said as Edon headed over to an empty table and set his bag down.

Edon almost swollowed all of the the soup at once, it was that good, and he quickly ate the rest. Just when he put his bowl down, there stood Shifu on the table."Can I help you sir?" asked Edon."Yes, my name is Master Shifu, it has come to my attention that you're in search of a place to stay, correct?" asked the red panda. Edon nodded."Then follow me." said Shifu as he walked away with Edon following close behind with his backpack in hand.

XXXXX

Shifu and Edon finally finished walked up the stairs. Neither Shifu or Edon showed fatigue."I see you've a lot of endurance." complimented Shifu.

"Yeah, my family and I used to always go mountain climbing." said Edon as they came through the front gates."May I ask where are they now?" asked Shifu."...*sigh*...My parents are dead, and I don't know where my brother is now-a-days." replied Edon."Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." apologised Shifu."Don't sweat it, you didn't know." assured Edon. Shifu smiled and they headed to thr training hall.

Once they got there, they saw the five training on the equipment. Tigress on the Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, Crane on the Jade Tortise, Viper on the Field of Fiery Death, Mantis in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Monkey on the Seven Talon Rings, and Po on the Adversary.

The students noticed them and gathered around Shifu and Edon."Students, this is Edon, he is our new student." said Shifu, motioning to the silver wolf with ruffled fur, spiky hair, has a silver vambrace on his right arm, black pants, and a tattered shirt.

The five and Po looked at him, inspecting him Po walked up and offered his hand."Hi, I'm Po, this is Viper, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis." saidm Po motioning to each of them. Tigress stared at him in disgust."I don't like him." commented Tigress. This recieved a glare from Edon."You have a problem with that, Fleabag?" Tigress asked.

"Not at all, Pussy-Cat." this recieved wide eyes and open mouths at Edon, even from Shifu. Nobody ever talked back to Tigress like that. Anyone who did ended up either at the hospital, or in the heavens. Tigress growled menacingly, Edon did the same, just as viciously. Tigress then lunged at Edon, claws unsheathed. Edon jumped out of the way, while kicking Tigress in the face. Tigress got up and growled louder."I don't want to fight you." said Edon.

"Who said you had a choice?" Tigress then ran up and punched Edon in the face, and then delivering a flourish of punches. She then finished the combo with a spike to the ground.

Tigress then walked away, but then she turned around and heard him getting back up."Nice moves, where'd you get em, the dollar store?" said Edon, crossing his arms. Tigress then ran and put both of her palms together behind her, ready to strike. Edon crossed his arms over his face, ready to take the strike, but he underestimated it. Once Tigress came within range, she forced both of her palms forward towards Edon, Edon was sent flying through the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and crashed into the wall on the other side. He fell off of the wall and landed face-first on the floor.

Tigress walked up to him, and unsheathed her claws. She tried to strike Edon but was stopped easily by Shifu."Tigress, that's enough, you've already proven your point. Let him be." ordered Shifu. Tigress finally calmed down and said "Yes Master." With that, Tigress walked out of the training hall. Edon took this as a chance to get up. He stretched and rotated his arm.

"Glad that's over." said Edon, standing without a scratch."You're not harmed?" asked Shifu."Just a little, I took the oppertunity to play dead so you can stop it." replied Edon."Smart. Well, It's gtting dark, let's head inside for dinner." said Shifu as he, Edon, Po, and the rest of the five walked out of the training room for dinner.

**Chapter 2 signed and sealed. This was really fun to write, by that I meant the annoying Tigress part. I'll see ya guys later. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK people, Let's cut to the chase, here's chapter 3. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just Edon and Seff.**

**Previously, on (Insert title here), Shifu met up with Edon and he was introduced to the five and Po, he also got into a little scrap with Tigress and now they're arch rivals. Cats and dogs, really don't get along. Also, in this chapter, we find out how Edon's parents were killed and who killed them, so stick around. So here we go...**

Chapter 3: Now We Know

Edon, Po, and the Five are at the dinner table, waiting for Po to serve his famous noodle soup. Po took 7 bowls in his hand and slid them easily sown his arm. He then took a ladle (However you spell it) and poured the soup into the bowls. He then slid a bowl to each person at the table.

Everyone dug into the meal and then complimented Po on his great cooking."Thanks, guys." said Po scratching the back of his head.

Edon, besides Po who stuck around, finished his soup and then walked out of the kitchen."G'night." said Edon, already out of the door. Before anyone was able to reply, he was already out of the doorway."What's wrong with him?" asked Mantis.

Edon walked down the barracks, looking for his room. Shifu said his room was at the very end to the right, so Edon went to that room and opened the door. He looked around to find that his things was there. He then took out his clothes and out them away, clipped off his knife and vambrace and put them in his bag, and hung his necklace up.

He then walked over and flopped down on his bed, exhaling deeply, then faling asleep. The Five and Po also came out of the kitchen and headed to their respective rooms, saying their goodnights and then falling asleep.

That night, Edon had a dream with his parents in it.

(In the dream)XXXXX

_Edon was walking what was seemingly nothing but white. He walked until he saw two black dots. He focused his vision until he could see what they were. They were his parents. At that point, Edon broke into a run until he was right behind them."Mom, Dad?" Edon asked in bewilderment. His parents turned around and had proud faces._

_"Edon?" they asked. Edon nodded with tears of joy coming to his eyes. And then they embraced."I missed you guys." said Edon."We've missed you too, son." replied both of his parents. Aftwr sometime, they broke the hug."Edon, there's something we need to talk about, it's about who killed us." said Edon's father in a serious tone."Who are they?" asked Edon just as seriously._

_"They're a group of people named The Forgotten. They live in the Black Mountains, north of where Chor Gom prison used to be. They'll be coming to the valley of peace to look for you." informed Edon's father._

_"Wait, do you know what Seff is doing now?" asked Edon."Have a look for yourself." said Edon's father as a window opened up in front of them. In the window showed Seff sparring against a mountain cat._

_"Where's he?" asked Edon."He's training in the Lee Da Academy." replied Edon's mother."The Forgotten will arrive at the valley and the academy in only a few days, so be ready, son, we'll miss you." said Edon's father as he and Edon's mother dissapeared and Edon instantly blacked out._

(Back to reality)XXXXX

Edon popped his eyes open and woke up. It was still dark. Edon then stood up and stretched, feeling several pops in his back. He then put his necklace on and took out a piece of paper and wrote that he was going to be near the Pool of Sacred Tears. He then placed it on his bed and then snuck out of the barracks. Once he was out, he then proceeded to the mountains where Shifu first trained Po. He looked around for something to do.'_Hmm_, w_hat are good warm-ups?' _Edon thought to himself.

He looked around and inhaled deeply, taking in some fresh air. He then picked up some rocks and some rope (Don't ask me where he got it). He then smashed the rocks so they could be tied on. He then tied them around his arms, legs, and his tail.

Once he got the weights on, he began doing some basic punches and attacks. He spent several hours training until he heard the village bell rang.'_I hope they pick up that note.' _Edon thought as he continued exercising.

(Back at the palace a minute ago)XXXXX

In the barracks, the bell rang and the students flew out of their rooms, fisting their palms."Good morning Master." said the five and Po simultaneously."Good morning, stud-" Shifu stopped himself as he noticed that Edon wasn't awake. Shifu then walked in to his room to find that he was gone. He found a note that said:

_"Dear Master Shifu,_

_I'll be in the mountains near the Pool of Sacred Tears. I was also hoping we could have a sparring session near where I'm at. And don't worry about me about breakfast, see you soon."_

After Shifu read the note, he chuckled to himself and set the note aside and walked back into the hallway."Students, today we will have a sparring session today in the mountains, near the Pool of Sacred tears. But first, breakfast." said Shifu as he walked out of the barracks.

The Five and Po just stared at eachother, confused."OK, what just happened?" asked Mantis, confused."I don't know, but I like it." said Monkey as he and Mantis went into the kitchen for breakfast."Do you think that Edon asked to go into the mountains?" asked Po."I don't know, maybe." replied Viper. The rest of the Five and Po proceeded into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

XXXXX

In the mountains, Edon still had weights on and doing some exercises until he heard Shifu from behind him."Good morning, student." said Shifu jumping off of a boulder."Good morning, master." replied Edon, fisting his palm and bowing.

XXXXX

The Five and Po had finished their breakfast and are now on their way towards the Sacred Pool."This is going to be Awesome!" Boasted Po as he pumped his fist in the air. The others chuckled and they all proceeded to the Sacred Pool.

XXXXX

Edon was still exercising when he saw the Five and Po arrive."Mornin, everyone." said Edon."Morning." said everyone, save for Tigress who still hates him. Shifu then jumped down from the pillar and landed next to Edon."Sutdents, you have ten minutes to warm up. After that, we will start the sparring session." stated Shifu. His students bowed and started warming up.

"Master?" whispered Edon."Yes?" replied Shifu."Do you mind if I spar against Tigress?" requested Edon."Why?" asked Shifu."She already knows she can beat me. If she does, I'm hoping she'll lighten up to me a little." explained Edon."Are you sure? You already know how much she despises you, and how skilled she is." said Shifu, feeling sceptical."I'm not positive, but it's good to not have anyone that hates you, right?" said Edon."Hmm, very well." replied Shifu as he headed to the center of the training area to announce the sparring session while Edon took his weights off and got in line.

**OK, Chapter 3 up! It didn't come out like I wante dit but I hope you all like it. May the force be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, people, I've kept you all waiting long enough so I think the next chapter would be an order. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just Edon and Seff.**

**Prviously, Edon went to bed earlier than everyone else and he had a dream and now he knows who killed his parents and now he's training hard to fight them. He also asked Shifu can they have a sparring match in the mountains near the Sacred Pool, which he accepted. And now He's about to start the match.**

Chapter 4: First Day of Training

Shifu walked to the center of the training area to start the session."Students, as you know, we will be having a sparring session here, curtasy of Edon." he said, motioning towards Edon."The first match will be between..." Shifu said looking at his students "Monkey and Crane." Shifu said motioning towards them.

Monkey and Crane walked forwards and bowed to their master and eachother and took their fighting stances. Their muscles tensed waiting for the match to start. Shifu had his hand up waiting for the right moment."Begin." Shifu shouted, swiftly bringing his hand down.

Crane jumped into the air and created strong winds, throwing Monkey off balance. Crane then flew in towards him and came behind him and tried to kick him, but Monkey already regained balance and blocked his kick and started throwing punches at Crane. Crane blocked the punches but had to land to block them. Monkey then did a sweepkick, knocking Crane off balance. Crane flew into the air again but Monkey was already on him. Monkey grabbed onto Crane's wings, stopping him from going airborne. Being that monkey is stronger than Crane, Crane couldn't break free from Monkey's grip.

"Enough." Shifu said, signaling the match was over. Both of the warriors stopped and walked back in line."Well done, you two, next match will be Viper and Mantis." said Shifu as Viper and Mantis stepped forward.

Viper and Mantis bowed to Shifu and eachother and then struck their fighting stances."Begin." Shifu shouted. They both lunged at eachother. While they were fighting, Shifu walked up to Edon."Edon, I have to ask, what made you ask to have a sparring session in the mountains?" asked Shifu.

"I just thought that it was a good idea to do something special on my first offical day of training. Also, I feel more comfortable fighting in a natural area, and this is where you trained Po, isn't it?" asked Edon."It is." replied Shifu. As Shifu looked at Edon, he saw Edon looking a little depressed.

"Edon, what is troubling you?" asked Shifu concerned.

"...*Sigh*... I had a dream last night, it involved my parents. They told me who killed them, and where my brother is. They said that they are called the forgotten, they live in the Black Mountains and they'll arrive soon. They'll also arrive at where my brother is." explained Edon.

Shifu was worried but kept his composure and simply said "I see. Do you know where your brother is?" asked Shifu."He's at the Lee Da Academy." replied Edon."That is convenient, how about you send a letter to him? I'm sure he misses you." suggested Shifu.

"Yeah, you're right, thank you, master. Also, do you mind if I visit him for a few days?" asked Edon."Yes you may." replied Shifu."Thank you, master." said Edon again. Shifu smiled and then walked back to where he was, just in time to see Viper beat Mantis."Enough." said Shifu. Viper and Mantis backed off and then got back into line.

"Our final match will be between Edon and Tigress." said Shifu.

Tigress smirked and walked forward and bowed towards Shifu, then Edon, he did the same. Edon had the 'I'm gonna die, but I aint goin out like no bitch either' look on his face. Tigress' smirk only grew, she could smell Edon's fear._'What have I gotten myself into?' _Edon thought as they got into their fighting stances.

Edon's muscles tensed at the fact that he's going to get whooped. Tigress had a perfect stance, knowing that he's going to attack first."Begin." Shifu said while jumping out of the way. Edon then lunged at Tigress, throwing a sweep kick. Tigress was tripped, but she planted her paw into the ground and did an upwards kick to Edon, who was sent skyward. Tigress gracefully jumped back onto her feet and reassumed her fighting stance. Edon then straightened out his body and dived towards Tigress at high speed. Edon was going so fast, Tigress barely had tome to dodge. Just before Edon hit the ground, he flipped forward and landed on his feet, leaving a small crater, about the size Tai Lung smashed Po in. This sent a wave of dust, which everyone covered their eyes. The Five and Po stared, wide-eyed at Edon's move, and how he was unscathed from it.

'_Why can't I even touch her? My speed has almost tripled and I still can't even touch her!' _Thought Edon as he lunged at Tigress again. Tigress ducked under him and kicked him in the stomach, with both legs. You could_ feel_ the force behind the massive kick, and the Five and Po cringed. Tigress let Edon stand back up, who was in his stance, clutching his stomach for a moment before returning to his full stance. Edon was panting heavily, while Tigress didn't show the slightest sign of fituge. Tigress then leapt at Edon with unmatched speed. Edon blocked the first attack, but wasn't fast enough to block the next, that went for his face. He had saliva flying from his mouth. Tigress decided to finish this so she knocked him into the air, and jumped up above him and spiked him towards the ground, leaving another crater.

"Enough!" Shifu shouted as Tigress gracefully landed on her paws and walked back in line. Shifu then walked over to Edon to see if he's OK."EDON!" the others shouted to make sure he was OK. Tigress just casually walked over to them. Edon climbed out of the crater clutching his head."Woah, are you OK?" asked Po."I'll live" replied Edon

"Viper, Mantis, treat Edon to some acupuncture, monkey, help him get to the barracks." requested Shifu.

"Yes master." said Viper, Monkey and Mantis as they helped Edon onto his feet and walked him back to the barracks."Tigress, Po, and Crane, you three can relax for the rest of the day, dismissed." Shifu said as they all headed back to the palace.

XXXXX

Edon, Viper and Mantis were in Viper's room, giving Edon acupuncture."You know, I did wonder why does Tigress hates you?" asked Mantis as he stuck Edon with another needle."I don't know, probably because of ow, because of that pussy-cat remark." replied Edon getting a chuckle from Mantis."I'll tell ya ow, she really did a number on me." said Edon.

"You really shouldn't have called her a pussy-cat." Viper chimed in."Yeah, well she called me a flea-bag, I just named her back." said Edon as Mantis stuck him with another needle."We were all suprised when you called her that." said Mantis."Yeah, even Shifu had a face." said Edon, recieving a laugh from everyone.

Just then, Monkey slid the door open and entred."My almond cookies are gone, do you know who took them?" asked Monkey giving everyone suspicious eyes."Isn't it obvious?" asked Edon."Who did it then?" asked Monkey."It's Po, I don't even like almonds." said Edon.

"Of all the..." Monkey said as he left the room looking for Po."Well that should create some afternoon entertainment." said Edon."Well Edon, you're done." said Mantis as he pulled out the last needle."Finally." said Edon as he got up. Edon cracked his back and felt a massive pop in his back. The pop was so loud Mantis and Viper cringed at the sound."Are you okay?" asked Viper."Never better, thanks, guys." said Edon as he went to his room."Wel, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna wait for Po to make dinner." said Mantis as he left Viper in her room.

_'Hmm, I wonder what the others are up to?' _thought Viper as she slithered out of the barracks.

**OK, here you all go, chapter 4 of the story yet to be named, but seriously, I still can't think of a title. Anyway, I'll get started on the next chapter right away. In the mean time, relax.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone, Here is chapter 5, so enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

**Previously, Edon got his ass whooped by Tigress at the sparring match, so Mantis and Viper treated him to some acupuncture. Monkey found out that Po has been eating his almond cookies. And everyone is free for the rest of the day, So read on and enjoy.**

Chapter 5: The Message

Edon was in his room, writing a letter to send to his brother, Seff.

_"Dear Seff,_

_This is your little brother, Edon. I've been living at the Valley of Peace and I heard that you were living at the Lee Da Academy and I decided to come and visit. I'll see you in a few days._

_Sincerily,  
>Edon Lupus"<em>

Edon then folded up the note and put it in the envalope. He then went out of the barracks to look for Zeng. He saw the rest of the Five, Shifu, and Po returning from the mountains. He walked towards Shifu to ask him where Zeng is."Master, do you know where Zeng is?" asked Edon.

"Now, Zeng is usually at the front gates, go look there." replied Shifu."Thank you, master." said Edon as he went to look for Zeng. Edon went through the front gates and looked around for Zeng. He saw him at the edge of the steps."Zeng?" Edon called, getting Zeng's attention.

"Yes, master Edon?" said Zeng, straightening his back."There's no need for that, and just call me Edon. Oh, and can you send this to the Lee Da Academy?" asked Edon as he gave Zeng the letter."No problem, I'll have it there in no time." said Zeng."Thanks, man, you're the best." said Edon as he went back into the palace.

Zeng smiled and flew away to the Lee Da Academy.

Edon walked back into the Barracks and into the kitchen where the others were. He took a seat next to Monkey and Crane. They were waiting for Po to finish making dinner."Hey Crane." Edon whispered."Yeah?" asked Crane."I'm going to go visit Lee Da Academy tomorrow. You wanna come too?" asked Edon."Sure, but did Shifu say it's okay?" asked Crane."Yeah, I asked him just before I went up against Tigress." assured Edon. Crane nodded and resumed waiting.

After a few minutes, Po finished cooking his famous noodles. He took out seven bowls and poured noodles in each of them. He then professionally passed them out to everyone."Order up." Po said as he took his seat at the end of the table.

Everyone dug into Po's delicious soup."Po, this is like heaven in your mouth. I made some good stuff but this is exquisite." complimented Edon.

"Thanks, but what did you make?" asked Po, interested."Hmm, I made steak, mashed potatoes, pizza, a lot of stuff." replied Edon."Wait, what's pizza?" asked Po with everyone nodding."Well, it's an old italian recipe. I first made it when me and my brother used to travel together. We went a lot of places, but I'll tell you guys about that later. I can show you later if you want." said Edon.

Everyone nodded."OK, right now, I'm worn out, see you guys later." Edon said as he got up and headed to his room. The others followed suite and headed to their rooms. Edon fell onto his bed with a loud thud. He was out like a light, same with the others.

XXXXX

Zeng arrived at the Academy with Edon's note. He saw Master Mei Ling sparing against Seff. Zeng flew in and called her name."Master Mei ling." Zeng called out out of breath."Zeng? Is that you?" asked Mei Ling as she walked up towards him.

"I have a note from Master Edon." informed Zeng."You mean the new arrival at the Valley of Peace?" asked the Mountain Cat. Zeng nodded and handed her the note. Mei Ling took the note and opened it up."Seff, come look at this." Mei Ling called out.

Seff walked up and stopped next to Mei Ling."What is it?" asked the streaked wolf as he was handed the note. He looked at the note and his eyes widened."I don't believe it, he's alive." said Seff as he closed the note."My brother is actually coming here." said Seff suprised.

"Zeng, you can leave now, thanks for bringing the note." thanked Seff. Zend smiled and then flew back to the Jade Palace."It's almost time to teach the next class." informed Mei Ling."Yeah, you're right, let's go." said Seff as they left for the next class.

XXXXX

The next morning, the bell rang and everyone flew out of their rooms to greet Shifu."Good morning master." said everyone in unison.

"Good morning, students. Yesterday, Edon asked if he could go to the Lee Da Academy. He will be gone foe several days, students." informed Shifu."Master?" asked Edon."Yes, Edon?" replied Shifu."Do you mind if Crane tags along? He'd like to go too." requested Edon."Very well, good luck you two." Shifu said as he walked out of the barracks.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna go make breakfast." announced Po as he headed to the kitchen. The others followed and took a seat around the table.

After some time, Po finnished his noodles and passed them out to everyone. Everyone dug in, especially Edon and Mantis."Guys, slow down, it's not a race." said Crane."It is for me." replied Edon."Oh yeah, you're right." said Crane as he continued eatng his noodles.

Once everyone finished, Edon and Crane walked into the hallway.

"Let's go get ready, see you in a few minutes." said Edon as they went to their rooms to pack up. Crane packed up a small backpack of food and headed out to the gates to wait for Edon.

Meanwhile, Edon strapped on his vambrace, clicked on his belt with his knife and his health canisters on it. He packed 2 extra changes of clothes, his bag of money, and several containers of food in his backpack and he made sure he had his necklace on. Packed up, he headed out to the front gates by Crane."Alright, guys, see you in a week." said Edon as everyone said their good byes."Ready?" asked Edon."Yeah, let's go." replied Crane as they headed down the steps on their way to the Lee Da Academy.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, a lone figure was watching them from the rooftops. Seeing that Edon wasn't alone, it snarled and disappered.

**OK, guys, sorry for the sucky end there, but the enemy gotta be revealed sometime, am I right?. So here you go and I hope you all liked it. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK everyone, first of all, I need reviews for chapters 4, 5, and 6. Second, after I redo this story, or if I do, I might make a sequel that runs through KFP 2. I need you guys to tell me if I should, or if I shouldn't, but I still didn't see KFP 2 yet. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP, just Edon and Seff.**

**Previously, Edon sent a letter to his brother and got permission to visit his brother Seff at the Lee Da Academy and Crane decided to tagged along, so they packed up their stuff and left. Now they're on their way to meet some old friends. On with the story...**

Chapter 6: A Long Road Ahead

Edon and Crane were walking through the village when they came to the blacksmith's shop."Hold on, Crane, I'll be back in a minute." said Edon as he started to walk into the shop."For what?" Crane asked."Just for some new gear." replied Edon as he proceeded into the shop.

Edon walked into the shop and looked around for the blacksmith. He saw a bengal tiger forging a sword on an anvil."Hello, Fang." said Edon walking towards him."Hello Edon, what can I do for ya?" asked Fang as he turned from his work and faced him."You have the new gear I asked for?" asked Edon."Oh, follow me." motioned Fang as Edon followed him.

Fang looked all over the shelves until he found a small, silver box."Ah, here it is." said Fang as he picked it up and put it on the table."There you go, you already payed for it so enjoy." said the tiger."Thanks man, for everything." thanked Edon."Don't mention it, I'm still sorry for what happened to your parents, I knew them since I was a pup." said Fang reminiscing."Yeah, I miss them too, I'll see you later." said Edon putting the box in his backpack and putting it back on his back. Fang waved him off and continud his work.

Edon walked out of the shop and walked to Crane."What did you do?" asked Crane."Just got some supplies, let's go." said Edon. Crane nodded and followed him.

After a few hours, they made it out of the valley and they were at the Thread of Hope. Being that the bridge was gone, they stopped."How are You gonna get past here?" Crane asked."Let me see." Edon said as he opened his backpack and took out the silver box. In it was several different tools."What are those?" asked Crane."Lots of different tools." Edon replied.

He took out a small crossbow and tied a harpoon to it. He then clipped it on his vambrace and shot the harpoon at the pillar."I'll see you on the other side." Edon said as he jumped off of the cliff into the thick fog. Crane stared dumbstruck at what he just saw. He shook his head and then flew to the other pillar. Edon then swung back up onto the other pillar and landed next to Crane.

"Hey what's up?" Edon said as he continued walking across the bridge to the next pillar.

XXXXX

Back at the palace, the Four and Po were in the kitchen for lunch."C'mon Po, I'm starving!" yelled Mantis, waiting for his noodles."Never rush art, young one." replied Po in elderly voice. This recieved a chuckle from everyone except for Mantis.

After a few minutes, Po finished making his noodles and handed then out to everyone."Order up." Po said as he finished and took a seat next to Tigress. They ate in silence until Po broke the ice."You know, I still wonder what pizza is." said Po.

"Yeah, me too." added Monkey.

"He's probably lying." Tigress chimed in."What makes you say that?" asked Po."Well we obviously never heard of _pizza._" replied Tigress. Po opened his mouth to reply but shut it right afterwords. She was right, they've never heard of pizza before, so there was no way of telling if it was real or not.

"What is this _pizza?"_ asked an interested Shifu standing in the doorway."Edon said it was an old italian recipe and he'll make one for us." replied Viper."I see. Well then, when he comes back, we'll just ask him." said Shifu as he walked back out of the door.

"I'm going to the training hall." said Tigress as she walked out of the kitchen."I'm going to my room." said Viper as she also left the kitchen. That left the three guys.

"Well, what do you guys feel like doing?" Po asked."I don't know yet, I'mma just go training." said Monkey, getting p and walking out of the kitchen."I'm right behind ya." said Mantis jumping onto Monkey's shoulder. Po quickly got up and followed.

XXXXX

Viper was on her way to her room when she heard Tigress in her room. Due to her good nature, she knocked on the door."Tigress?" Viper asked. She heard a sigh and 'Come in.'. With that, she opened the door and slithered in.

"Tigress, can I ask you something?" Viper asked."Fine." the tiger said."What's troubling you?" Viper asked."Nothing." came Tigress' reply."C'mon, Tigress, I know there's something bothering you."Viper pressed."Ever since Edon arrived, you've been acting mean towards him." Viper explained.

With a deep sigh, Tigress said "Fine. I don't trust Edon because wolves killed my family. I can't ever trust wolves." explained Tigress.

Viper was shocked, she never knew that Tigress hated wolves so much."Tigress, that doesen't mean that Edon is evil. He's even younger than you, he couldn't possibly have killed your parents. Give him a chance, Tigress." Viper pleaded.

With a heavy sigh, Tigress said "Fine, I'll give him a chance." said Tigress."Good, I'll see you later." said Viper as she slithered out of the room.

XXXXX

Edon and Crane were still on the trail to the academy when Edon felt something."You got the feeling we're being followed?" Edon asked.

"No, not really." Crane replied.

They then heard a leaf crumble behind them. They quickly turned around to see nothing."Alright, this is wierd." said Edon. they turned back around to see several warriors who which seemed very skilled.

"You are coming with us." said the female wolf."Who are you?" Edon asked entering his fighting stance."My name is Hua, and yours is Edon correct?" Hua said entering her fighting stance.

Crane also entered his fighting stance."Attack." Hua ordered to the warriors. Edon jumped back while Crane jumped up and created a powerful gust of wind. This got them off balance while Edon jumped into the air and released a smoke bomb to the middle of the group.

Edon and Crane jumped into the smoke cloud and unleashed mayhem. The warriors swung blindly as they swung at eachother while at the same time being beaten by Edon and Crane. When the smoke cleared, there stood Edon and Crane across from Hua and 4 other other warriors, who happens to be female wolves also.

"These four look more skilled than the others." Edon inspected."I'll get these four, you can take her." Crane said. Edon nodded and they leapt at the wolves. Crane created another gust of wind and dove at the guards while Edon lunged at Hua. Hua ducked under and delivered a kick to Edon's face. However, Edon blocked and flipped over her. No sooner than Edon landed, Hua already threw a kick at Edon, who blocked just barely. Edon then threw a flurry of punches, but Hua dodged all of them. She then threw her own punches at Edon. Being that Edon was slower than her, and that he still had his backpack, he revieved all of them. She finished with a power kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Edon sending him onto his back.

Crane wasn't doing so good either. He was slightly faster than the other fighters were, but only slightly. One of them scored a kick to the face, stunning him while another hit him in the stomach, sending him on his back next to Edon.

"Just so you Don't get back up." Hua said as she walked up to Edon and placed her foot on Edon's arm. She then raised har foot and stomped on Edon's arm. There was a sickening cracking sound. Edon screamed out in pain as his arm was broken. He then fell unconscious from the erupting pain. One of the fighters also knocked Crane out.

"I thought that fighting a master would be a challenge, guess I was wrong." said Hua. Then out of nowhere, a smoke bomb fell near them. As Hua and her fighters were blinded, Edon and Crane were picked up and carried into the forest.

**Phew, thought I'd never get that chap done. Well anyway, R&R and tell me what you think. I have so many plans for this story. Also, I'm looking for a title, in the mean time, enjoy life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, may it be that I have 2 OC 's or not, on with the story. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

**Previously, Edon and Crane were ambushed and beaten badly, but they were saved at the last minute and taken somewhere. Who are they? Find out.**

Chapter 7: Reunion

Edon and Crane were carried to a clearing in the forest. The figures carrying them carefully set them down in the grass. The one carrying Edon took a canister filled with a red liquid.

He started shaking him to get him awake."Edon, Edon it's me, Seff, wake up." Seff said as Edon stirred and groanedas he awoke."Here take this, it'll help you heal." said Seff as Edon opened his mouth. Seff poured the red liquid into his mouth and Edon swollowed it. His wounds started to disappear and his bone reformed.

He opened his eyes and looked at Seff."Thanks, brother." Edon said as he was helped up by Seff who nodded.

While Edon and Seff were catching up, Mei Ling set Crane down and shook him lightly trying to wake him."Crane, it's Mei Ling, wake up." Mei Ling said as Crane stirred and slowly opened his eyes."Seff, hand me a canister." Mei Ling ordered. Seff nodded and tossed Mei Ling a canister."Here Crane, this'll heal you." Mei Ling said as she gave Crane the medicine.

Crane got up and brushed himself off."Thanks, what's in that stuff?" Crane asked."I don't know, it's their family's recipe." Mei Ling replied."It's nice to see you again, Crane." said Mei Ling giving him a full hug.

Crane's face flushed bright red and smiled nervously."It's uh, nice to see you too." said Crane nervously.

"I'd uh, hate to break up the tender moment, but we should get back to the academy." said Seff as He and Edon walked off.

"C'mon Crane, let's go." Mei Ling said as she grabbed Crane's hand and dragged him off.

XXXXX

Back at the palace, Po and the others were in the training hall.

Everyone was at their favorite training equipment, Monkey was swinging on the talon rings, Po was on the adversary, Mantis was in the gauntlet of wooden warriors, Tigress was in the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion, and Viper was on the field of fiery death.

Meanwhile, at the peach tree, Shifu was meditating until he had another visit from Oogway.

(In the dream)XXXXX

_Shifu was on a rock pillar when he saw Oogway in lotus position on a cloud of petals._

_"Master Oogway." Shifu bowed, fisting his palm._

_"Shifu, I've had another vision, Once Edon and Crane returns with Seff, They will tell you about another dream they have. Their dream will be about a place where they will train." Oogway explained."What do I have to do?" asked the red panda._

_"Your students will have to guard them while they train. The Forgotten will do everything they can to stop them from their training." Oogway replied."How long do they have to train?" Shifu asked."They will train for an entire year but outside the door will be a mere 24 hours." Oogway replied."Also, one of the wolves of the Forgotten, named Hua, is still very close to Edon, you musn't allow harm to come to her, or Edon will lose his mind, he also has a friend at the academy that can aid you. That is all." Oogway explained._

_"Yes master, I will tell them." Shifu said."Good, I will see you later, Shifu." Oogway said as everything blacked out._

(Out of dreamstate)XXXXX

Shifu opened his eyes and he stood up and headed to th taining hall.

Shifu burst open the doors which got everyone's attention and they headed over to him."Students, I have recieved another message from Master Oogway." explained the grand master. Everyone gasped and Shifu continued.

"He told me that once Edon arrives with his brother, they will travel to an area to train. He wants you all to guard them." explained Shifu.

"With all respect master, what makes this _place _so special?" asked Tigress."Because he also said they can get an entire year of training in a single day, with all respect." replied Shifu.

"Wow, that's cool. Wait, why do we have to guard it?" asked Po."The Forgotten will do everything they can to stop them from their training." Shifu replied.

"Master, what will you do?" asked Viper."I will stay and guard the palace, this will only be 24 hours but be prepared. Also, Oogway told meone of them, named Hua is still very clode to Edon, and if harm comes to her, Edon will lose control. Lastly, Edon has a friend at the academy that can help you guard them as they train. That is all." Shifu said to his students.

"Master." everyone said as they bowed showing their respect."You may resume training." Shifu said as he walked out of the training hall. And with that, the Four and Po resumed training.

XXXXX

Edon, Seff, Crane and Mei Ling made it to the academy and it was around lunch."Well, it's lunch time now, so let's go grab a bite to eat." suggeted Seff.

"Right behind ya." said Edon. They made it to the cafeteria and walked to one of the lines. Once they got their lunch which was water, a bowl of rice, and orange chicken, they went and took a seat at an empty table.

They were talking until a cobra came to their table."Hey Cobra, what's up?" asked Seff."Nothin much. Edon, is that you?" asked Cobra as he saw Edon.

"The one and the same." said Edon."I haven't seen you in years!" said Cobra."And I see that your accent has changed either." said Edon. They chuckled at the small joke.

After about an hour, they heard the cafeteria bell rang, signaling lunch was over."Looks like lunch is over, let's go, Edon." said Seff as he, Edon, and Cobra went outside for the next class.

The next class was combat training. All of the students lined up. Mei Ling was teaching that class so she put Seff up against Edon.

"Just like old times." said Edon as he and Seff stepped out of line. They bowed to eachother and took their stances.

"Begin." Mei Ling said as Edon and Seff darted towards eachother. Edon readied a punch while Seff readied a kick. Sef caught Edon's fist while Edon blocked Seff's kick. Edon grabbed Seff's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Seff landed on his feet and lunged at Edon. Edon jumped up and Seff followed him Edon threw punches which Seff caught. Edon moved his arms so that they were crossed. They exchanged knee blows and seperated. Just before they hit the ground, they dived towards eachother and jumped off of eachother's foot, slowing their decent.

The students and even Mei Ling had their mouths agape at the skill of these 2 wolves. Edon then threw a sweep kick at Seff, who was tripped and tried to throw a handstand kick, but Edon caught it and used the thrust from Seff and threw him. Seff landed on his hands and feet and skidded, while Edon ran towards him. Seff ran towards Edon and they threw 2 massive punches, both of which hit them in the face. Everyone cringed at the massive attacks made by Seff and Edon. They stumbled back but Edon quickly retaliated and lunged at Seff. Edon threw punch after punch at Seff until he finished the combo with an uppercut. Seff flipped backwards but landed on his right hand and feet. Seff ran towards him and did a slide. Edon jumped but Seff grabbed his legs and flung him to the ground Edon landed on his hands but Seff spun him around. Edon planted his hand in the dirt and the momentun sent Seff flying into the equipment.

"Enough." announced Mei Ling. Edon then walked over to Seff and helped him up."Thanks." said Seff as they went back in line.

"Nice show, you two." complimented Mei Ling."Thanks." said the 2 wolves as Mei Ling called up the next pair.

The rest of the day was spent letting the other students spar until the last bell rang. Everyone then went to their dorms for the rest of the night.

Edon and Seff reached their dorms and threw their training gear down and slumped onto the sleeping mats in the room."G'night, Seff." said Edon."Night, Edon." replied Seff as they fell asleep, having the same dream.

(In dream state)XXXXX

_Seff and Edon woke up in blank whiteness_ _when they appeared next to eachother._

_"Edon, where are we?" asked Seff._

_"We're in the same dream." replied Edon."I think I can see our parents from here." said Edon seeing 2 sillouettes in the distance."C'mon, let's go." said Edon as he helped Seff up and they went to their parents._

_Once they got there, they greeted eachother in the form of a group hug."Edon, it's so good to see you again, and I see that you bought Seff with you." said their mother. Seff smiled._

_"Alright, let's get down to business, we're here to tell you about a place like no other. It's located under the cliff where you two used to go spar at. Under that cliff is a door, nobody can go behind that door except for you two. Once you two come out, you will be two whole different wolves." their father explained._

_"Thanks dad, we'll see you later, you too, mom." said Edon."Anytime, son." replied his father._

_"Bye, mom and dad." said Seff."Bye, Seff." said their parents as everything went black._

**Phew, I'm finally done. R&R and tell me what you think, in the mean time, I'll work in the next chap. Peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I've been busy but did finish this chap so here you go. Oh, and one more thing, I wanted to get Edon and Seff to start their training by the end of this chap so I rushed it a little, hope you ppl aren't mad at me. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

**Previously, on Bound by Blood. Seff and Mei Ling lead Edon and Crane back to the Lee Da Academy. Shifu had another vision from Oogway in which he told him about a place where Edon and Seff can obtain unmatched power.**

Chapter 8: Making New Friends

A week after Seff and Edon had the same dream, they decided that it was time to go back to the palace.

After they said their goodbyes, they got Crane and Cobra, packed up and headed back to the valley.

XXXXX

Back at the palace, Po and the others were under rigorous training.

Shifu wanted them to be ready for when Seff and Edon returns, so he put them through intense training. Po was the only one to complain."Ugh, can we get a break?" asked Po on the seven swinging clubs. And to make matters worse, he was alsp sparring against Tigress.

"No breaks, Po." Tigress said as she tried to punch him. A narrow miss. She then threw a kick at Po's stomach. Po felt the wind leave him. He stumbled and lost his balance on the rolling dragons, but just before he was about to hit the ground, he was hit by a club and into the gauntlet of wooden warriors.

By then the four already gathered at the side to watch a replay of Po's first day here.

When Po dragged himself from the Field of Fiery Death, everyone giggled quietly."Ha Ha, very funny." said Po getting up and putting out the small fire at the top of his head."Po, I think it's best if you took a break." suggested Shifu, coming into the training hall.

"Yes, Master." said Po walking out of the training hall."The rest of you also earned a well-deserved break." said Shifu to the rest of his students.

"Yes, master." said the rest of his students. With nothing better to do, they headed to thekitchen for lunch.

XXXXX

Finally nearing the valley, Seff, Edon broke out of their full sprint and Crane landed next to them.

Crane and the others walked up to the guards."Greetings, masters." said a rhino guard as he and another moved their spears out of the way for them to enter.

At this point, Cobra slithered from around Edon's neck and onto the ground. They then proceeded to the Jade Palace.

XXXXX

Back at the palace, the Four and Po were in the kitchen, enjoying his noodle soup.

There was an eerie silence intil Po broke it."You know, I wonder who Edon's friend is?" thought Po out loud."Probably another wolf." guessed Tigress."Well, we'll find out soon enough." said Monkey.

As if on cue, Crane walked into the kitchen."Hey guys." greeted the avian.

"Hey Crane."

"Good to see you."

"Where've you been?"

"Hey Crane, so where's Edon and the others?" asked Po."They should be here in a minute." Crane replied. After a minute, Edon walked in through the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Edon asked, panting lightly."Nothin much, where's your brother and uh, your other friend?" Po asked. Just then, Seff walked from behind Edon and presented himself.

"Hey." said Seff in his low voice."What's wrong with him?" asked Po."That's just the way he is." replied Edon.

"So where's your friend Edon?" Viper asked."He's right here." replied Edon as Cobra slithered into the doorway.

"Uhh hey." said Cobra shyly. He looked at the Five when he locked eyes with instantly became lost in her Blue eyes and her in his golden ones. They just couldn't take their eyes off of eachother."I think they broke eachother." said Mantis. As far as Cobra was concerned, he was in love.

They stayed like that for a minute until Edon decided to break the ice."Cobra, wake up." said Edon as he snapped his fingers in front of Cobra."Huh, what?" Cobra asked shaking his head."You were staring at Viper for a good 2 minutes." replied Edon.

The others giggled while Viper and Cobra blushed madly (Don't even _bother _asking how)."Whaaatever." said Cobra slightly annoyed.

After a few minutes, Po finished his noodles and he passed out the bowls. Edon and Cobra took a seat and started eating, save for Seff who decided to eat standing up.

"Uhh Seff? You know you can sit down." said Po.

"And what's wrong with standing up?" said Seff annoyed, narrowing his eyes at Po.

"Oh, nothing. I just uh thought that you uhh might be tired from all that walking." replied Po nervously.

Seff realized that he was starting to lost his temper and calmed himself down."I'm fine." Seff said calmly. After that, Seff finished his bowl quickly and then put it in the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Po asked to no one in particular.

"He's an independant kind of person." replied Edon.

"Oh OK, when are you gonna show us what pizza is?" asked Po, completely changing the subject.

"Well, it's already late, I'll probably show you after the whole forgotten thing. Right now, I'm going to sleep." said Edon as he put his bowl in the sink and went to his room.

The others followed and went to their respected rooms. Cobra was clueless as to where he could sleep.

"Uhh where do I sleep?" Cobra asked confused.

"You can sleep in my room if you like." said Viper slithering up to him.

"Oh, uhh thanks." thanked Cobra nervously, scratching the back of his head.

They then slithered to her room and curled up. Cobra curled up in the far corner.

"Cobra relax, no one will get the wrong idea." said Viper, trying to get Cobra to loosen up.

"Oh uh, sorry." said Cobra coiling up next to Viper. They then soon afterwords went to sleep.

XXXXX

At the Sacred Peach Tree, Seff was sitting against the tree, getting ready to go to sleep.

XXXXX

The next day, the gong bell rang and the Five and Po flew out of their doors to reet their master.

"Good morning master." greeted the students in unison.

"Good morning, students." said Shifu. Shifu then went to Edon's room to wake him up. Edon was laying on the floor curled up. Shifu then proceeded to wake him up. He shook him and Edon eyes popped open.

"Good morning master." Edon said stretching.

"Good morning Edon, where is Seff and Cobra?" Shifu asked."I don't know. I have no idea where Cobra is but knowing Seff, he probably slept outside." replied Edon as he stood up."Well once we find them, we're going to head to this area where you and Seff will train.

"How do you know about the time chamber master?" asked Edon."Master Oogway told me in a vision. Do you know where it is?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah, my parents told me in a dream." replied Edon.

"Oh, well I need not to explain any further." after that said, Seff walked into the barracks and Cobra slithered out of Viper's room while the Five and Po went to breakfast.

"Master." adressed Seff and Cobra.

"I think I need not to explain what we're going to do today." said Shifu. The three just shook their heads."After breakfast, you will travel to this place to train. I wll remain here to watch over the palace." explained Shifu. The three just nodded and proceeded to breakfast.

XXXXX

Everyone knew what they were going to do today so everyone quicky finished their breakfast and packed up. The five, Po and Cobra just packed some food. Cobra offered to carry Viper's stuff since he has shoulders.

Seff and Edon clipped on their gear, packed food, clothes, health canisters and several tools for their vambraces.

Everyone said goodbye to Shifu and headed down the stairs.

XXXXX

Meanwhile in the black mountains, Hua and the rest of her pack arrived at a cave. In the cave was a dragon.

This dragon had black scales, a long main stretcing down to her back, light blue underbelly and wing webbing, a bladed tail, a giant wing span, and wearing a blue kilt and black pants.

"What do you want?" asked the mythical creature as he snorted blue flames, revealing his black eyes with blue pupils.

"Zinneth, Edon and Seff are still alive, and they're headed to train at the mountain." reported Hua.

"Stop them at any cost from training there, and I just might spare Edon." said the dragon.

"Yes Zinneth, I won't fail you.." said the she-wolf as she walked out. She still deeply loved Edon as much as he does. She is condemned to do whatever Zinneth wants or she'll kill Edon. For now, she'll do it, but when the moment comes, she'll turn agains her.

Zinneth watched as they left the cave. She then headed deeper into the cave and walked to another dragon. The other dragon was in shackles.

"Hello, brother." said the black dragon, but recieved a weak growl in return.

The caged dragon had spiked horns, a short, spiky mane, black eyes with green pupils, a green underbelly, cut off wings, a broken tail blade, and tattered shorts. He looked extremely weak, you could see his ribs. His breaths were short and hollow.

The red dragon lunged and tried to swipe his sister but she was just out of reach.

"Now is that a way to treat your sister?" she asked as she swiped her brother across the face, leaving 3 deep gashes on his face. She then walked off, leaving the dragon in agony.

**Well, I'm very sorry for making that last part so crummy. It just didn't come out right and I just wanted to get the chapter done. Anyway, the true enemy is known and the chapter is done, so R&R and tell me what you think. If you have any complaints, tell me and Ill see what I can do. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, the story now takes a major turn. Now, on with it. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

Chapter 9: The training begins

Po, The Five, and Cobra were following Seff and Edon to the time chamber. It had been a week since they departed and they were almost there.

Throughout the trip, Po kept asking question after question and complaining aboout breaks. Edon was annoyed but due to Seff's Vegeta-like nature, he would most likely lose it first.

"What's the inside gonna be like?" Po asked to Edon and Seff.

"I don't know." replied Edon with slight irritation in his voice.

"Oh, well what about you Seff?" Po asked to Seff.

"I don't know." Seff replied letting more irritation slip more than he wanted.

"Oh." Po said.

They kept walking for several more hours. Po complained all the way until Seff finally lost it.

"Po, can you just shut up and stop complaining for once in your life! All you do is complain!" Seff yelled with his arms out.

"Oh... sorry." apologised Po.

"Po, it would help if you had your hands on your head, It helps you breathe easier." Edon informed. Po did so and he did manage to walk easier. Everyone else did so and they picked up the pace.

They kept walking until they saw their village from the top of a hill.

It was a small town that was as big as 9 city blocks, but it had a lake at the center with a river flowing in and out. The village was also surrounded in high, steep hills.

"So this is where you live?" Viper asked.

"Yeah." Edon replied.

"It's kinda small." implied Po.

"Really? I did not notice." Seff said sarcastically."Alright Seff, cool it." Edon said putting a hand in his shoulder. Seff sighed and calmed down.

They then proceeded down the hill and walked through the village.

Seff and Edon took a stroll down memory lane. They greeted lots of their friends from when they were pups until they left. They were walking until they came across a blacksmith shop.

"We'll be back in a minute." said Edon as he and Seff walked into the shop. They walked towards the sound of a hammer pounding an anvil.

"Tai!" Edon shouted over to a muscular gray wolf woth black tattoos and a mohawk.

"Edon? Seff?" Tai said as Seff and Edonn nodded on their names.

"It's been _too_ long!" said Tai giving them hand shakes.

"Yeah, It has. How've you been?" Edon asked."Good, I've gotten one of the gadgets you asked for." said Tai."Nice, where are they?" Edon asked.

"Just a minute." Tai said as he went into the back of the shop. They could hear lots of things being tossed around till they heard Tai say 'I got it.'.

Tai came back with 2 objects in his hands.

"There you go, 2 guns, loaded and ready to go. Here's some ammo." Tai said as Seff clipped his onto his vambrace while Edon put his into his bag.

"Nice, thanks man." Edon said as they gave Tai a hug.

They then walked out of the shopp towards the others.

"Took you guys long enough, what were you talking about?" Mantis asked.

"Wolf business." replied Seff in a cool tone.

Knowing that Seff and Edon weren't gonna say anything else, they just dropped it. They finished walking through the village and walked through the trail. Seff and Edon were talking about the good times they had as they walked through the trail. They finally came to their old sparring area where the cliff was.

"Should be right down here." said Edon looking over. The others looked over to see that the cliff was incredibly steep.

"How are we going to get down here?" Tigress asked critically.

"There's a ladder over there." said Edon pointing to a ladder with his thumb. One by one, they started climbing down the ladder. Everyone was down except for Edon, Seff and Po. Po went next but not long after he got onto the ladder did he fall, breaking all of the bars on the way.

He hit the ground, leaving a rather large crater at the bottom. Everyone ran up to him to make sure he's okay. Po got up skakily but quickly regained control.

"I'm fine, guys." said Po.

"Don't scare us like that." Tigress said critically.

They then looked up at Edon and Seff.

"How are they going to get down here?" Viper thought out loud. What they saw next almost made their eyes pop out.

Seff and Edon both jumped straight off of the cliff. They did arial tricks until they were about 40 feet from the bottom. From there, they took out a blade and shoved it into the cliffside, slowing their decent. Once they were at a safe enough distance, they jumped off and landed on their feet.

They dusted themselves off and resheathed their blades.

Everyone had their mouths agape until Po came up with a reasonable explination."That... was... AWESOME!" Po boasted pumping his fist into the air.(Classic)

Seff smirked and nodded.

"Alright, the time chamber should be close." Edon said as they started walking.

They then came up to a large flat boulder leaning against the cliffside.

"Should be here. Seff, lock n'load." Edon said as they got their guns ready. They each loaded a shell the size of a soda can and cocked it into their guns. They then took aim and fired at the boulder, blowing it to pieces.

Everyone covered their eyes at the dust. When th edust cleared, they saw a elaborate door.

"This is it." Edon said.

"Woah, awesome." Po said like a kid watching fireworks.

"Alright, you guys know what to do. We'll be 24 hours. Oh, and this might be useful" Edon said as he loaded another shot and blasted the wall across them, creating a cave. Seff and Edon then opened the door and walked in. The others followed but was blocked out.

"What's going on?" Po asked confused.

"We're the only ones that can go in and out. We need you guys to guard the outside. If they destroy the door, we're screwed." Edon replied as Seff closed the door.

Po and the others stood there until Tigress broke the scilence.

"We will need to take shifts, Viper, Crane and I will handle the night shift, Mantis, Monkey, Po, and Cobra will take the night shift, Let's unpack." Tigress ordered as everyone started to unpack.

Once they finished, Crane, Tigress and Viper got ready to go to sleep while everyone else guarded them and the door.

**Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and end it there. Imma save the action for the next chap, Hope you don't hate me for it. Anyway If you ppl are interested, I'm up for 2 OC's for the final battle at the end of this story, first 2 gets ato see their OC in action, but you HAVE to fill this out about them and 1 OC PER PERSON.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Apperance:**

**Weapon(s) of Choice:**

**Personality:  
>(And NOT a history lesson)<strong>

**People They Know:  
>(Either Seff, Edon, Cobra, Viper, Po, or Mantis)<strong>

**I'm not gonna do the others because adding someone in their history won't make sense. Anyway, 2 slots are open so hope you enjoy when your OC is here, so until next time. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, I've got my OC's and they're going to be introduced later in the story. Anyway, to Scaled wolf, I think I'm gonna change your OC to a female because there's not enough females in the group, so if you can, send me a name. Disclaimer: I don't own anything I shouldn't.**

Chapter 10: On Guard

It had been several hours since Seff and Edon went inside the time chamber. Monkey, Mantis, Cobra, and Po were on guard duty for the day while Tigress, Viper and Crane were sleeping for the night shift.

The sun was going down, which means their shift was almost over.

Po was sitting on a rock looking around while Monkey and Mantis were sitting against the cliffside.

"Ugh, I'm bored!" implied Mantis as he shifted positions.

"Yeah, me too, I wonder what Seff and Edon are up to." Po wondered. So many questions went through his head about what was in that place. He could only wonder what was in there and what they were doing. What was the inside like? How were they training? Are they even training at all? What will they look like when they come back out? Po couldn't help but just keep wondering.

Just then, Po heard something off in the distance.

"You guys hear that?" Po asked as he stood up, on guard.

"Uhh, I don't hear anything, Po." Monkey replied.

As if on cue, The three heard footsteps coming from both directions. They each looked left and right to see several figures approaching.

The four got up and entered their stances, ready to fight these guys off.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back inside the time chamber, Seff and Edon were under intense training. They had been in here for 3 months and they've greatly improved their skills.

Inside the chamber was a marble room that contained one's basic needs. 2 bedrooms, a bath house, a vast storage of food, and an indoor river to clean laundry. However, the training took place outside of the room.

When you walk outside of the room, there's a few rounded steps that leads to a wide open area covered in rock boulders and pillars. Once you walk off of those steps, you will expirence the intense gravity of the training area. Seff and Edon were already used to the gravity and trained all day, every day in it.

They haven't slept in weeks. The only reason they did sleep is literaly falling asleep from exhaustion.

Now, they were sparring against eachother. They unlocked the ability to use chi power from a scroll that was here. They've been using regularly in their attacks.

Edon and Seff stood 10 meters away, in their stances, focusing on eachother. They stood there, doing nothing but listening to the ticking of the clock. Their clothes were tattered and shredded, their fur was ruffled and burned in some places, and covered in cuts and bruises.

They then lunged at eachother, fighting at their fullest, as if they never felt the pain, which for the most part didn't. They fought equally until Seff gained the upper hand.

Seff landed hit after hit and finished the combo off with a charged chi palm slam, sending Edon into a rock pillar creating a small cave.

Seff fell into his stance, ready for anything. He focused sharply on the cave. He then saw a blue ball of energy charge and then shoot at him. Seff quickly readied his own blast and fired back at Edon, creating a blast battle.

They were giving it everything they had, not backing down or letting up. Knowing that they were equal, they pushed towards eachother, compressing the blast. They now were just meters away from eachother. They put more energy into their blast, creating a huge explosion.

Both wolves were knocked back, buried in rubble and debris. After a monent, they skakily got back up and continued fighting, still at their fullest.

XXXXX

Po, Monkey, Cobra and Mantis finished fighting off the attackers and were panting lightly.

"That...*Pant*... was fun." Po commented. Monkey and Mantis just nodded.

Just then, Tigress, Viper, and Crane wokeup from their sleep.

"It's about time you guys woke up." Po said as he walked over to them.

"It's kina hard to sleep when there's fighting right outside your door." Crane joked.

"Yeah well, good luck." Cobra said as he slithered past them. When he slithered past Viper, they gave eachother a glance and quickly looked away.

Monkey, Mantis, Po and Cobra then went to get ready to go to sleep while Tigress, Viper and Crane stood guard of the door and cave.

XXXXX

Back in the chamber, it had been 6 months now and Seff and Edon were exhausted.

They haven't slept in months, and those months were filled with constant fighting. Seff and Edon shakily climbed from the rubble again and limped off to the bath house to relax for once in 6 months.

They ran some water and then stripped down to their undergarments and then climbed into the tubs. They let their heads fall back and sighed.

After about 10 minutes, they got out of the tubs, dried off, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, and then went to get something to eat. They haven't eaten in a week and a half so the dinner table was full. They cooked turkey, steak, mashed potatoes, 2 pizzas, salad, and a fruit coctail. They licked their lips and then chowed down.

XXXXX

Back outside, It had been 12 hours out of the 24 and Viper, Tigress, and Crane were still on watch. Crand had his hat covering his head leaning near the mouth of the cave, Viper was curled up waiting for something to happen, while Tigress was on top of a boulder, meditating.

Tigress then popped open her eyes and said "They're coming.". The others stood up on guard now.

No sooner did they hear footsteps coming their way. They got into their stances and prepaired themselves.

XXXXX

Back in the chamber, it had been 11 months and 28 days. The time to come back was almost here.

Seff adn Edon were training harder than ever now. They were in the field fighting as if it were their last. Neither stopped for a second and kept fighting.

The environment was just about destroyed from their long year here.

Only 2 pillars were left out of the hundreds that were there when they started. Seff and Edon were standing across from eachother on each pillar. Their clothes were tattered, their fur was ruffled and burned, and their strength still full.

They stared at eachother, looking for a weakness, but found none. They jumped towards eachother, shattering the last 2 pillars. Before one could even blink, fists connected with faces.

Seff quickly regained control and tried to punch Edon, but Edon grabbed his fist and tried to punch with his other, which was caught by Seff. Edon then opened up his arms and head-butted Seff, shortly stunnung him. Edon then pulled his hands behind him charged chi in his hands and then forced them forward.

Seff was knocked back, shattering several rocks along the sprinted towards where Seff was and continued their battle.

XXXXX

Back outside, everyone was awake and exhausted. They had fought of several waves of warriors and now resting, waiting for Seff and Edon to finish.

It wasn't long until they heard yet another wave of warriors came towards them.

"I don't think I got much fight left in me." Cobra said, getting into his stance.

Everyone else followed suite and entered their stance. The fighters now were kung fu fighters. It was a hard fought battle, but with the fatigue, our masters were defeated. The last one fighting was Master Tigress, but she was hopelessly outnumbered.

She was grabbed by the neck and thrown to the floor. The fighter flipped her over and raised his foot, ready to finish it. Tigress cringed, waiting for the finishing blow, but just before he was about to end it there, they heard a bell ring. The door swung open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the door.

2 wolves walked out and stopped. they looked around to see many kung fu fighters and the kung fu masters laying on the ground, beaten badly.

Then before a muscle could even flex, 2 wolves turned into 2 blurs. Within 2 seconds, the 2 wolves stood back where they were and all of the fighters fell limply to the ground.

Everyone stood amazed at what had just occured. Seff and Edon then walked over to the masters and helped them up.

They then walked into the cave and had everyone's things.

"Let's get out of here." said Edon. Everyone slowly nodded.

"But how do we get back up?" asked Po.

"Follow us." replied Edon as he punched the wall, leaving a fist-sized whole. Seff did the same and they made a ladder back up. Everyone climbed back up to the top. Once everyone was at the top, Seff and Edon proceeded, still carrying everyone's things, including their own.

"C'mon, I know a friend that can take us back to the valley." said Edon as he and the others proceeded back to the village.

**Okay, I'm really sorry for the suckish ending, but I really just wanted to get this chapter done, so here it is. Till next time. Peace. Oh, and 'll be waiting for that name, ScaledWolf. Cheers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, there's gonna be lots of action in this chap, so stay tuned. Also, those of you who sent me an OC, they'll be introduced over the next few chaps, so I've got all you guys covered. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or Assassin's Creed 2.**

Chapter 11: The Ride Home

Edon, Seff, Cobra, The Five, and Po walked back into the village. Everyone couldn't stop wondering what happened over the last 24 hours.

Seff and Edon looked even more shaped. Their hair was just as long and spiked, assuming they had to cut it. With Po being... well Po, he couldn't help but ask questions.

"Uhh, Edon?" Po asked, breaking the silence.

"What's up?" Edon asked, knowing what's he going to ask.

"What happened in there? You two look like you've been inside a meat grinder and back." Po wondered.

"An entire year of intense training at 5 times earth's gravity." Edon explained.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the two superwolves (I like the sound of that)."Wow, how was it like?" Viper asked.

"Well, when we first got there, we couldn't even stand straight, but as time went on, we got used to it." Edon explained.

They walked through a village until they saw a carriage and a few horses nearby (I know but just go with it). Sitting in the carriage was a siberian husky in black trousers, a reddish-brown streak running down his back and a gold band around his arm. He was sitting on the edge with his right leg hanging off of the edge and he had his eyes closed.

"Hey Niko, what's up?" Akino asked, gaeeing his attention.

The husky opened his eyes and looked over at Edon.

"Edon, Seff, long time no see, my friend." said Niko, getting off of the carriage.

The 2 gave eachother a hand followed by a pat on the back."Seff, how've you been?" said Niko, giving Seff a fist bump.

"Not bad." Seff replied.

"What do you need, my friend?" Niko asked, noticing the others.

"Well, we need to get back to the valley of peace, so are you up?" Akino asked.

"Da, let's go." Niko said hopping into the carriage. Everyone else followed suite and got in. Po rocked the carriage a little, but mnaged to climb in.

Niko whistled and the 4 horses nearby strapped themselves in and began pulling the carriage, on their way to the valley.

XXXXX

Over the next few hours everyone was in the carriage, talking. Edon just about finished his description on the inside of the chamber on how much they trained slept, ate, and bathed.

"Wow, you must really wanted to get every second out of it." implied Mantis.

"Yeah, its a once in a lifetime oppertunity." replied Edon.

Edon, Po, Monkey, and Mantis were talking about the chamber, Cobra and Viper were getting to know eachother, Niko was focusing on the road, Seff and Tigress was sitting at the back of the carriage, relaxing.

Everything was running smoothly when Seff's ear picked up something.

"We're being followed." Seff said, loading his gun.

Edon looked over the back to see several mounted warriors with weapons drawn.

Edon drew out his knife and called to Niko.

"Hey Niko, feel up for a challenge?" Edon asked.

Niko smirked and nodded. He tied the ropes down and told the horses to stay on the road. Edon tossed him his knife and then they went up to the edge of the carriage.

"Guys, keep them from boarding the carriage." Edon said. Everyone nodded.

Just then Niko and Edon jumped off of the carriage. They rolled a few times before they got ballance and started running on 2 legs.

Deciding to help out, Crane flew off of the carriage and helped by grabbing some of the riders and pulling them off of the horses.

Edon and Niko then started to pursue the mounted warriors to take them out.

Edon used his arm blade and cut one of the straps to the saddle of one of them, making the rider slide off of the horse. The horse shouted freedom and ran off.

Edon and Niko laughed out loud at this. Edon and Niko used their blades and cut more saddles, freeing more horses.

They started to near the cliff area around the mountains, Seff and the others were fighting off the other riders.

Seff loaded a shell and shot the rider straight off the horse. On the other side, one of them got on board. Tigress gave a palmed strike to his abdomen and sent him flying off the cliff.

Seff decided to get on top of the carriage and shot the rest of them from there. One of them actually jumped straight off the cliffside when he saw Seff pointing his gun at him.

With the danger averted, Edon and Niko caught up with the carriage and jumped back on and Crane landed back on the carriage.

They recieved pats on the backs from Monkey and Po. Niko then untied the ropes to the horses and took control again.

When nightfall came, they made it out of the mountains and on open ground again. They decided to camp for the night so Niko stopped and tied the horses to the carriage.

Edon and Seff set up a fire nearby and everyone gathered around it. Everyone was talking and talking over the fire except for Niko who sat at the edge of his carriage and Seff who was already asleep against the carriage.

A few hours went by, and everyone was still asleep, save for Seff who stood guard over the night.

XXXXX(Earlier Today)

Meanwhile, back at Zynneth's cave Hua had to break the bad news to her so she got her friend Kezune to help her out.

"Why do _we_ have to tell her? Why can't someone else do it?" exclaimed Kezune.

"Unfortunately, we're the only one she trusts. What an ass she is." replied Hua.

They climbed up to Hua's cave and entered. There lied Zynneth herself at the end of the cave.

They kneeled down, showing their forced respect.

"What?" asked Zynneth coldly, her piercing eyes striking fear into the 2 she-wolfs.

"Th-the ambush didn't go well, most of the henchmen were found missing. Seff and Edon also finished their training." reported Hua.

"Gah, I can't leave anything to be done!" Exclaimed Zynneth, snorting blue fire.

"That'll be all, now leave." Zynneth ordered, firing a warning shot at them. The 2 bolted out of the cave, their hearts thumping like drums.

"I was scared to death!" Hua said, gasping for air. Kezune nodded.

"Let's just head back to camp." Kezune suggested as they slid back down the mountain.

Zynneth headed to the back of the cave to meet her new guest.

"Ah, Grandmaster Shifu, I never thought I'd see you here." said Zynneth walking up to his cage.

"It seems that your workers couldn't stop my students." replied Shifu.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them myself. Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be back shortly." said Zynneth walking away.

"There has to be a way to stop her." said a voice. Shifu turned around and saw a red dragon shackled to the wall.

"Who are you?" Shifu asked.

"My name is Kinatro, I'm that _bitch's _brother." said Kinatro angrily.

"Calm yourself, we cannot defeat her now, but until the time is right." said Shifu.

"Look at me! I'm a mess, I doubt I can stand!" said the dragon, just above a whisper.

"I know, but for now, we must keep quiet." Shifu said.

Kinatro nodded and went back to an uncomfortable sleep, as did Shifu.

**Alright, there's the next chapter. ScaledWolf and Comrade, your characters are covered. Now for AnimationUniverse2005's OC. Hell be in either chapter 12 or 13, depending on how far it's stretched. Anyway, till next time. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, first thing, sorry about the wait. Just got lazy. Anyway, to AnimationUniverse2005, if your OC isn't in this chap, he'll definently be in the next, so stay tuned. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

Chapter 12: Shocking Developments

As morning came to the group of fighters, they all stretched and said their good mornings.

Seff was still keeping watch when Po walked up to him.

"Mornin Seff." Po greeted.

"Good morning." Seff replied trying to not show fatigue.

"Seff, how long were you up?" Viper chimed in, slithering up to him."I haven't slept." Seff replied, knowing he wasn't getting out easily.

"Why'd you stay up all night?" Viper asked.

"If we all slept, we would be vulnerable to attack so I stood guard and watched." replied Seff, walking back down the hill he stood guard on. Po and Viper went back down to camp with the others and helped pack up. It was a quiet morning, save for Monkey and Mantis talking about who knows what.

After everyone finished packing up, Niko fed the horses and strapped them in and everyone climbed in the carriage and they were off.

Seff took this as a time to get some rest so he layed back and relaxed.

XXXXX

Several hours had passed and they could see the valley from their current position.

"We're almost there, take a look." Niko said as everyone looked ahead towards the valley, save for Seff who was still asleep.

Po went to wake Seff but Edon blocked his hand."Po, that's definantly not a good idea. It's best to let sleeping wolves lie." Edon informed. Po just nodded and slowly took his hand away.

As they neared the gates, they came by the guards, who just moved out of the way, seeing the masters. As they went through the village, they recieved cheers, screams, etc from the villagers. Throughout the ride, Tigress just stayed in the middle of the carriage, behind everyone.

Once they reached the thousand steps, everyone got out. Edon went to wake Seff up.

Edon shook his shoulder calling his name."Seff, Seff wake up." called Edon, but Seff was still asleep. Edon racked his brain for suggestions when he came up with an idea. Edon moved up to Seff's ear and whispered "Buffalo." with that, Seff opened his eyes and quickly got up and looked around.

"Seff, there's no baffalo around here." Edon called out. Seff half sighed, half growled and jumped out of the carriage. Edon jumped out and met up with the others.

Everyone then proceeded up the stairs. Po was crawling not even a third of the way there.

"Gah, guys, *Pant* a little *Pant* help here?" Po asked exhausted.

"Po, I swear if you don't pickup the pace." Tigress said not looking back.

Not wanting to know the end of the tigress's rant, Po picked up the pace, at least for a little while. Po was lagging behind again when an idea crept into Edon's head.

"Monkey, can I borrow an almond cookie?" Edon whispered to the golden primate.

"Yeah sure." Monkey said as he took one from his backpack.

He handed it to Edon and Edon waved it in front of Po's face. Po stared wide-eyed at the cookie from several yards away. His mouth was drooling and he started to run for the cookie. Edon ran up the stairs with Po hot on his tail.

The otherswere bursting out in laughter, save for Tigress and Seff who just chuckled. Once Edon reached the top, he set the cookie on the ground whick was gobbled up by Po._'I'm glad I didn't give him that cookie by hand.' _Edon thought as he saw Po eat the cookie in 1 bite.

The others came up the stairs, still laughing their heads off.

Once Po finished eating his cookie, he realised what the almond cookie was for.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Po said, bemused.

"I'm sorry Po, but that was hillarious!" Mantis barely managed to utter from laughing so out the laughter, realization hit Seff.

"Don't you think that Shifu would be here to greet us by now?" Seff suggested. Everyone dropped their smiles near instantly.

"There might be something in his room,I'm gonna take a look." Edon said as he walked into the Palace and into Shifu's room. He looked around to find that the place was a wreck. He looked on the table next to the bed and found a note.

The note read:

_Dear Edon, Cobra, Niko and Seff, _

_Shifu is with us, and if you want to see him alive, surrender yourselves over to me. I already have the emperor and all of China's armies against you. You will be exiled tomorrow at high noon at the the shores. See you then. And if you do anything smart, then I'll personally kill you, the Five and the Dragon Warrior._

_From Zynneth_

Edon pounded the table and growled a menacing growl. He had to fight to keep his ki down. Just then, others came into the room.

"Edon, what's happening?" Viper asked.

"Look at this." Edon said in a low voice that sounded unlike him.

Everyone read the letter and were shocked.

"What do we do?" Po asked nervously.

What Edon said next almost made everyone question if he was crazy."We'll surrender ourselves." Edon said before walking out.

"Are you crazy? You can't be serious!" Cobra said as he, Niko and Seff walked out to follow him. The Five and Po were left with their thoughts.

"Is Edon insane?" Viper asked.

"Apparently. So what do we do now?" Crane asked.

"What we do now is prepare for tomorrow and hope for the best." Tigress suggested. Everyone followed suite and prepared for dinner.

XXXXX

Everyone sat at the table, waiting for Po's famous noodles. Po passed them out and everyone began to eat. This dinner was quiet. Out of everyone, Seff, Edon, Cobra and Niko felt the lowest. When they came back inside, they didn't even bother to eat, they just walked past the kitchen door, to their rooms, not even bothering to look up.

After dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms. Edon and Niko shared a room, and Cobra was in Viper's room. Cobra was coiled up in the corner. Being the kind heart she is, she coiled up next to him and put her head next to Cobra's. Cobra just moved his closer.

Each of the warriors knew that they didn't stand a chance against all of china's armies, but they preyed that something would happen, but for now, they all entered a deep, painful sleep.

**Doesen't look too good for our warriors does it? What will they do? What will happen to the wolf brothers, Niko and Cobra? Where's Musaki? All these will be answered in time, but for now, relax. Peace. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here's the next chapter people, so here it goes. Also, I went back a chapter and changed the location, so don't hate me for it. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

Chapter 13: Comes Down to This

As the morning bell rang, everyone got up and said their good mornings, save for Edon, Seff, Niko and Cobra, who just walked with their heads down.

Viper slithered next to Cobra, and her face was full of concern.

"Cobra, what's wrong." Viper asked. Cobra looked up at her, but all he did was look back down and sighed.

"Nothing." came Cobra's reply. Everyone made their way to breakfast except for Seff who just went outside. Edon followed them. Once outside, they sat at the top of the thousand stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Seff asked.

"We can't do anything, we're powerless against the emperor and his armies. There's nothing to do except to surrender." Edon said, sound completely unlike himself. Edon and Seff continued to talk about th esituation, while unknown to them both, Tigress was listening to every word they say.

She noticed that they were starting to get up, so she headed back inside, shortly afterwords Seff and Edon also walked back inside.

Over the next few hours, everyone did something to pass the time until high noon.

Po was at the kitchen table, talking with Crane, Mantis and Monkey, Viper and Tigress was talking in Viper's room about what she heard, Seff waited in his room, thinking and Edon was in his room, playing with his gadgets.

Several hours had passed and the bell had struck high noon. With deep sighs, everyone walked out on their way to China's shores.

Upon arriving, they saw that they were completely surrounded by the vast chinese army. As they walked towards the end of the cliff, they spotted Zynneth flying in infront of the group. Seeing hir made Seff and Edon's blood boil and they couldn't help but let out menacing growls.

"Guys, there has to be a plan." Po whispered nervously.

"There is no plan, we leave, and they'll let you live, end of story." Seff said as cold as usual.

"You can't be serious." Viper cut in.

"We are serious." came Edon's reply.

The 4 walked towards the ship and walked aboard. They saw that the ship was covered in crates and barrels. They wondered what was in them.

The five and Po only watched as the ship took off from port. Once the ship was about half a mile away, they heard Zynneth say 'Do it'.

A catapault launched a fireball at the ship. Everyone froze as the fireball made impact on the ship, igniting the barrels and crates filled with gunpowder. There was explosion after explosion until there was only pieces of debris floating on top of the water.

Teh six stared wide-eyed at the wreckage as Zynneth laughed evily at the warriors she just blew to pieces.

"You won't get away with this!" Tigress said, unsheathing her claws.

"Oh, won't I? Look around you, sou're surrounded entirely by my army. Give up, you lost." Zynneth said as troops started to close in on the 6.

"We have to get out of here." Tigress said as they fought their way out of the crowd of warriors. Once they were out, they made a run to the valley. Once back at they valley, everyone followed Tigress to the thousand stairs.

"Tigress, no offense, but I don't think that the palace is safe anymore." Po pointed out. Tigress just growled, shutting Po up. Once they made it to the thousand stairs, they spotted Tigress' target: Niko's carriage. They quickly strapped the horses back to the carriage and they told them to go back to Seff and Edon's village. The horses complied and were on their way.

XXXXX

Several days had passed and they finally made it.

Niko's carriage had lots of food, so starving wasn't a problem. Once they were in the village, they went to the blacksmith shop.

There, they saw Tai working on an anvil.

"Tai, we need your help." Tigress said as he walked towards him.

"What can I do for you." Tai said as he hammered on a blade.

"Seff, Edon, Niko and Cobra were forced to exile themselves from China. Then they were tricked and now they're dead. And now, the army is after us." Tigress explained.

Tai stopped what they were doing and looked over to them. They were all bruised and were very tired.

"Looks like Zynneth is back. She always despised their family. I thought it was over once they killed Seff and Edon's parents, but I was wrong. I'll let you all stay here. We defended this small village from bigger armies than China's before." Tai said as he got up and walked out of the shop.

"I'l go alert the village, follow me." Tai said as everyone followed him towards the center of the village. In the center iof the village was a river. Tai stuck his hand in the river and used all of his strength to pull something ou tif the river. What he pulled out was a giant horn. Tai blew into it and everyone in the village rushed out of their homes with weapons, either blades, axes, hammers, maces, crossbows, longbows, and few even had guns of their own. Everyone with ranged weapons ran towards the top of the hill and started to set up camp, while everyone with CQC weapons waited at the bottom of the hill.

"Wow, this is AWESOME." Po said as he looked all around to see wolf villagers all with weapons.

They then heard the ground rumbling and they knew that the chinese army was decending upon them.

**Alright, the action in starting up. I didn't do too well on this chap. There was a lot of moving around so I couldn't get good details. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I'll have the next up ASAP. Till next time and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Things are gonna start to heat up from this point on. Also, note that the village is almost fully secluded in tall, steep hills, except for the river that runs through it. The village is small, so there's enough villagers to fully surround it encase of an invasion. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP.**

Chapter 14: Kill Them All

As the Five and Po heard the chinese army decending upon them, they heard Tai call out commands.

"Front line, draw shields!" Tai called out thriugh the horn from the center of the village. Just a moment afterwords, there was a loudsound of shields collide with shields. They chinese army were trying to cave in on the village.

"Front line, PUUSH." Tai called out. The front line put more force and swung their weapons in front of their shields.

"Archers, gunners, Fire!" Tai shouted as he, the Five and Po heard sevaral gunshots and a second later, screams of agony and pain, curtasy of the chinese soldiers that got hit by an arrow. The defending army of 300 (Yes, 300) that surrounded the village was holding their own against the vast army, but the river was left unguarded.

Several boats of soldiers came into the village through the river and got out into the village.

"We have to take out those soldiers, or else, the wolves will get sanwiched." Tai said to the Po and the Five as they started fighting the soldiers in the village.

Tai pulled out his double-ended mace from his back and helped out.

They managed to fight off the boatload of soldiers. Just then a fireball came from nowhere towards Po, who narrowly avoided it.

Zynneth flew in front of them with a giant smirk on her face.

"The legendary Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, I never thought I'd see the day." said Zynneth, grinning.

"You will pay for what you did to Seff and Edon and their family!" shouted Tai.

"And who's going to make me? Seff and _Edon_?" Zynneth asked, laughing. Zynneth started to take off, but once she was several meters off the ground, she was hit with a round, sending her off course, making her fly into a building.

Everyone followed the smoke trail to where the round came from to see... Edon!

"Need a hand?" Edon asked, jumping off the building and landing in front of them.

"Edon, we thought you were dead!" shouted Monkey in suprise.

"Nope, it'll take more than a frigate loaded with explosives to take me out. And I'm not alone." Edon said as several other figures walked towards them.

There was Seff, Niko, Cobra, Musaki, and another siberian husky, but he was white with a black mask, a black back, and wearing black trousers, has a pair of swords, and had a skinny, but well-toned figure.

"Seff, Niko, Dimitri, good to see you again!" said Tai, patting their shoulders.

"Musaki? It's really you!." shouted, Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis, giving him a group hug.

"Cobra, it's so good to see you again!" shouted Viper, wrapping herself around him.

Tigress chuckled at their reunion.

"How did you four survive? You guys were toast?" Po asked, still suprised.

"Well, once we knew Zynneth was going to try to kill us, we cut a whole into the front of the ship and floated out in an emptied crate. Nobody's going to exile us, now we have a battle to fight, let's go!" shouted Niko, pulling out his swordfish blades, same with Dimitri with his swords.

"Here, you'll need this." Seff said as he and Edon passed Niko and Dimitri their guns.

"But why?" Dimitri asked, suprised.

"Dimitri, the battle we're going to fight doesen't need them." Edon replied. Seff nodded.

Just then, a loud roar erupted. Everyone turned to see Zynneth getting back up, and not looking happy.

"Everyone, listen carefully! Seff and I will fight Zynneth, Kai, you go help the army hold off the chinese, Five, Po, Niko, Dimitri, Musaki and Cobra, you hold off the boats, everyone understand?" Edon asked. Everyone n odded and went to their tasks.

Zynneth flew towards Seff and Edon at unparalelled speeds.'_Time to put that training to the test.' _Edon thought as he jumped up and grabbed Zynneth by the wings. Seff grabbed her by her mouth. Zynneth was flying off course and they slammed through a building. They landed in an open part of the village and they jumped off of Zynneth.

"You and your whole bloodline will _pay._" growled Zynneth.

XXXXX

Back inside Zynneth's cave, Shifu and Kinatro were still trapped, until Shifu opened his eyes.

"It is time." Shifu said, getting up.

"What do you mean?" Kinatro saked in his weak voice.

"You'll see." Shifu said, already out of the cage. He used his tiny hands and picked the lock. He then pulled out a canister filled with a red liquid on it.

"Here, drink this." Shifu said as he opened Kinatro's mouth full of broken, dulled teeth. Once the liquid hit his stomach, his eyes went wide. His muscle mass grew, his teeth, claws, and blabed tail were not sharper than ever, his scales were now strong, shiny, and bright red, and his eyes were now thin slits. He easily broke out of his chains and blasted a large blast of fire.

"I _feel _amazing." Kinatro said as he stretched his muscles.

"Kinatro, we must get to the others, and defeat Zynneth." Shifu said.

"Gladly." Kinatro said as he sniffed a few times, then grabbed Shifu and jumped from the roof of the cave, the scent of Zynneth fresh in his nostrils.

XXXXX

On one of the boats leading to the village, Hua and Kezune were waiting for the right moment. Once they were at the village, they jumped out of the boat and swam to the shore. They looked around and saw the huge battle taking place.

The Five, Po, Niko, Cobra, Musaki, and Dimitri were fighting the soldiers, and Seff and Edon were fighting Zynneth.

"That's my Edon." Hua said, watching the wolf brothers as they fought the black dragon.

"There's Seff for you." Kezune said, watching Seff.

"Right now, we have to help." Hua said as they went over to where the others were fighting. They went over to Niko and Dimitri, who were fighting a horde of tigers with swords and other blades.

"Niko, Dimitri, it's been a while." Hua said as she and Kezune joined in.

"Hua, is that you?" Niko asked, suprised.

"Yeah, it's me, thought you could use some help." the she-wolf said as she stood side-by-side to Nikolai, ready to fight until the fight was over.

**Wow, I liked writing this one. Though, I still think that this chap was not.. best written. As I said, I'm not really good with moving around lot, but a chap's a chap. Also, I was thinking of making a prequel called the adventures of Seff and Edon. Basically, their adventure between their parents' death and when Edon went to the valley. Anyway, hope you like and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Animation Universe 2005, take this as a apology for making Musaki come so late in the story. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or anything else that's from somewhere else.**

Chapter 15: It Ends Here

All of out warriors were fighting at their fullest.

Seff and Edon were fighting Zynneth, Tai was leading the village army of 300 into battle against the massive chinese army, Shifu and Kinatro were still on their way, and everyone else were fighting off Zynneth's army in the village.

Seff and Edon were fighting Zynneth until she gained the upper hand. Seff and Edon were tiring out but Zynneth was much more durable than they were. The brothers started missing punches and their attacks weren't as strong as earlier.

Zynneth grabbed them by their necks and threw them into a building. Seff and Edon barely managed to get up, let alone stand. Zynneth then swooped over and knocked them back several meters away on their backs. They were too tired to continue fighting. Even with their year of rigorous training, they were still no match for this dragon, even with their combined strength.

Zynneth walked up to them with her claws at the ready. She was only a meter away when Hua stepped in the way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zynneth asked, angered.

"Don't you_ dare _touch them!" The she-wolf yelled, pulling out her sword.

"Hmhmhm, how cute, a traitor protecting her mutt." Zynneth asked, chuckling. Hua growled and lunged at Zynneth, but she was near nothing compared to the dragon. She simply grabbed the sword in between her fingers and used her bladed tail and stuck her in the stomach. She then threw her over to the brothers, unconscious.

Edon saw this happen and his breathing quickened. He couldn't believe what he saw. He thought his lover was dead. He lost his parents, and now he lost his lover. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He then felt something snap. He felt a massive power course through him. He then began to form a blue aura. His irises grew to where they took up his eyes, and he let out a dark, menacing growl that could even make Tigress think twice. He then lunged at Zynneth, and for the first time in his whole entire life, he unsheathed his claws, and they were _sharp_.

XXXXX

The others were fight off the loads and loads of troops, until one of the boats unloaded a steel-clad, huge hulking gorilla stepped from the boat, shaking it. This mammoth of destruction towered over even Po! Everyone tried their attacks, but was no use and were sent flying with one blow. That was when Tai grabbed Niko and Dimitri and took cover behind a building.

"Here, take these." Tai said, handing them belts, full of soda can-sized shells. The three canines loaded the belts and cocked their weapons. They heard the behemoth's massive steps coming towards them. The three nodded and then burst out from behind the building with their guns.

They fired their weapons shot after shot at the steel-clad gorilla. The gorilla took each of those shots at the stomach, chest, and arms. The three were moving towards him, still firing. Sparks and fire were flying everywhere. They then jumped side by side at the gorilla at the same time and aimed the gun at his face. They pulled theirr triggers and three huge rounds flew out of the barrels and impacted the massive warrior's skulll, sending grey matter everywhere.

Dimitri looked over to the others and said while nodding "That is what the fuck I'm tulking about.".

XXXXX

Zynneth could barely keep up with Edon's newfound power. She could barely dodge an attack, and when she was hit, she was knocked back several feet. She then tried to fly out, but when she did, Edon jumped off the ground and slammed her back down, hard, and threw her into a building.

Edon then regained control and his rage subsided. With his energy depleted, Edon's irises shrunk back down and he came to his senses.

Zynneth got back up, clawing the ground and growling menacingly.

"_No one_ does that to me and gets away with it!" Zynneth growled and started to transform.

She grew an extra foot. Spikes grew out of her forearm, elbow, down the upper back, and around her jaw. Her eyes were now entirely an ice blue, and her bladed tail became longer, and sharper. She walked over to an exhausted Edon, and picked him up by his neck. Her hand fully wrapped around him.

"Are you ready to die, Edon?" Zynneth asked, still pissed off, but Edon was too tired and worn out to do anything. Everyone else gathered around Seff and Hua to help them, but noticed Edon in danger.

She then took her sharp, bladed tail and impaled Edon, sending her tail straight through the right side of his chest, then threw him over to the others.

Seff look 0ne look at Edon and everything around them blacked out.

"Edon, my brother." Seff whispered._'My brother, how could I let this happen to my brother? I was supposed to protect him, and I've done nothing but let him die! Zynneth has crossed me for the last time! She has killed our parents, tried to kill me and my friends, but THIS, this time she has gone too far, she will pay the _ultimate _price, for what she done to my brother!'_ Seff said.

"GrrrrAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Seff looked up and yelled out. Everyone looked over to the mad wolf when Seff lunged, leaving a whole in the ground. As he made his way to Zynneth, a red aura formed around him, and his silver fur turned jet black, and his black streaks and white fur turned bright, blood red.

He shot an entire volley of energy bullets at Zynneth, eaten alive by rage. It was a full minute of constant fire. Seff couldn't control himself, he just kept firing and firing. After he finished his volley, he was panting heavily and he landed back on the ground.

"It's over, it's finally over." Seff said as he reverted back down to his normal form.

Just then, Zynneth burst from the smoke.

"Wrong, it's over when I say its over." Zynneth said slicing across Seff's chest and kicking him back towards the others.

Viper looked over to Edon, and noticed he was still alive.

"Look, Edon's still moving, he's still alive!" Viper called out. Everyone then gathered around the dying wolf, who spat out a large pool of blood. Seff and Edon now layed next to eachother, both alive, but barely hanging on.

Seff and Edon woke up and looked around to see nothing but white again.

"What is this? Are we dead?" Edon asked.

"I don't know." Seff replied.

Just then, 2 figures appeared to be their parents.

"Seff, Edon, our sons, whenever you need us, we shoul be there, and now, we have a gift." Their parents said as there was a bright flash.

Seff and Edon sprung up, wide eyed, panting heavily. Their bleeding instantly stopped, but their injuries were still there. Hua and Kezune rushed over to them and crushed their lips against their lovers'. Time slowed down at this sign of affection. And when they parted for air, Seff and Edon looked to eachother and nodded.

Zynneth flew up and charged a giant energy ball in her mouth. There was a bright light that grew and grew, becoming brighter and brighter.

They then got up and felt a new power coursing theough then and into their hands. They pointed their palms out and pulled them to their sides and said those legendary words.

"Kaaa meee." they said as their Ki was forming a blue energy ball in their hands "HAAA MEEE" they yelled as their energies grew" **HAAAAAA!**" they screamed at the top of their lungs as they sent their palms forward and blasted 2 large streams as Zynneth.

"Now. You. DIE." Zynneth said, releasing her Ki blast and their blasts collided, creating an epic blast battle. The brothers gave it all they had, but were starting to wear down.'_Boys, hang in their! Think of all the pain she's caused, the people she's hurt, think about what she did to us, and make that your power!' _They heard their father say and with that, they forced more Ki into the blast.

The battle lasted for several minutes, whick wore both of them out, Seff and Edon was giving it all they had, but they were still being overcharged. The collision between blasts waned only a few meters from them. That's when Musaki decided to step in. He charged up his own power and stood between them and blasted his own Ki at Zynneth, strengthening their blast.

This forced it back to a draw. Seff, Edon and Musaki was already worn out and giving it everything they have. Zynneth kept forcing more and more Ki into her blast. She could beat an enraged Seff and Edon, and she was going to finish it right here.

The collision was right on front of the three fighters, but still managed to stand their ground.

"We can't hold this much longer, we need a miracle!" Edon yelled. Just after he said that, they saw an energy ball fly straight towards Zynneth. Once she was hit, she started to wane and her blast weakened. Kinatro and Shifu landed behind the three and added their oun Ki blasts, making a milti-colored super ki blast.

Zynneth was easily overcome by their combined might and was hit by the blast.

"I promise I'll be back!" Zynneth said before her she was colmpletely vaporised. The 5-man ki blast flew into the shy and went harmlessly into the vast space.

The shy brightened up again and everyone else gathered around the five.

"That. Was. SUPER AWSOMELY AMAZING." Po bellowed, pumping a fist ito the air. Edon chuckled before he and Seff fell, unconscious before being caught by Kezune and Hua.

"Students, everyone, thank you all for your effort, self-sacrifice and courage. I know this wasn't the best everyone asked for, but I'm proud of all of you." Shifu said as he bowed, fisting his palm.

"Master." Everyone said, even Tai, Niko, Dimitri, Kezune and Hua.

"The battle is over and Zynneth is gone. Seff and Edon will porbably be out of the game for a long time. Shifu, we'll all be honored to be your students." Tai said as everyone nodded.

"Very well, I will have it done, but now let's get Seff and Edon home." said Shifu smiling, looking down upon the 2 wolf brothers who had their parents killed, wondered the world, and finally avenged their parents' death.

"Niko and I have means of transport, let's head out." Dimitri said, taking off his black mask, revealing a siberian husky with a spiked mane, and piercing cerulean blue eyes, and a black-furred croun on top of his head.

Everyone nodded and picked up the 2 over-exhausted wolves and headed to the carriages, grateful that this fight is over.

**And this is the 15 chapter. I know I got a lot of stuff from other places, but what matters is that you like, so you like? I thank Scaled wolf, Animation Universe 2005, and Comrade for giving me OC's and reviews. After this story is done, I'll try to get started on 'The Adventures of Seff and Edon'. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or anything else that's from somewhere else.**

Chapter 16: It's Finally Over

Seff and Edon layed in the beds of the Jade Palace's barracks. They both were still unconscious, until Seff finally woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the green ones of Viper staring at him.

"You're finally awake, are you feeling well?" Viper asked. Seff nodded and got up."Seff, you're ,still hurt, you need rest." Viper said, motioning towards the long cuts on his chest, now wrapped in bandages.

"Leave me be." Seff said in his regular deepish voice. Viper just slithered over to him and pressed her tail against his cut, forcing him back down.

"No, you need rest, now don't leave this room, understood?" Viper said in a commanding voice. Seff just growled and looked away.

"Am. I un-der-stood?" Viper asked again, with more athourity.

"Grrr, fine." Seff finally replied after a moment.

"Good." Viper said, smirking. When it came to her friends, she would take the leader role when nessicary, which Seff despised.

He just layed their, out of boredom, and fear of what Viper would do if he left the room. After a few minutes, Edon stirred and woke up, with a searing pain in the left of his chest.

"Ah, hey Seff, where are we?" Edon asked, looking around.

"The palace, and Viper doesen't wants us to leave the room, or else." Seff replied. Edon got the other part of it and waited with his brother. Throughout the waiting, they talked about whatever: Their journey, their fights and battles, their weapons and gadgets hundreds of years ahead of their time.

In the midst of talking, Niko came into the door, followed by Dimitri.

"Greetings comrades, you're awake." Niko said, happy to see his friends alive.

"We've managed to make those health potions you two use. It wasn't easy, but we managed to make one." Dimitri said, showing them the small glass it was in. They decided to share it, so they each took a little of it. Their wounds were still there, but shrunk to half their fatality.

"That helps a lot." Edon said as they both stood up and stretched.

"We're having dinner in the kitchen, let's go, everyone's there." Dimitri said as the 4 canines left for the kitchen.

Once they got there, they saw that everyone was suprised to see them up and awake."Seff, Edon, you're alive!" Hua and Kezune said, suprised.

"I thought I told you two to stay in bed." Viper said as she slithered over to them and pressed one of Seff's wounds.

"That won't work this time." Seff said, cracking his knuckles. Viper nodded nervously and slithered back over to her seat between Crane and Cobra.

"Now that that's over, what're we havin?" Edon asked.

"Steak, mashed potatoes, turkey, noodles, eggrolls, and furtune cookies. We made a few things along with Po's cooking. Should be ready in a few more minutes." Dimitri replied, getting back to his cooking.

After a few minutes, Niko, Po, and Dimitri finished their cooking and set everything out. Edon and Seff took a seat in between Hua and Kezune, and Niko and Dimitri took seats by Musaki and Kai. Everyone then behan to dig and Edon got their hands on some steak and turkey and tore it apart. They would barely chew their food, just rip off large pieces and pretty much swollow them whole.

Same with Niko, Tai and Dimitri, who went off on the steak.

"I know I eat a lot, but that's rediculous." Mantis commented as the 4 male conines continued to wolf down their food. When they were done, which was only three minutes, they leaned back on th echairs, their stomachs looking no different than before they ate 5 pounds of food each.

Once everyone else finished eating, Zeng came in with a letter.

"Hey Zeng, whaddya need?" Edon asked. Zeng gave him the letter and flew off. Edon opened the letter and read out loud:

_Dear Edon, _

_I have recieved word that there have been multiple trade robberies from any trade vessel that is importing and exporting goods at the Chinese, European, Russian, Tai Wan, and Australian trade routes. I need you, your brother, Hua, Kezune, Tai, Nikolai and Dimitri's expertese to stop whoever is doing this. My son will be there to assist you. You will meet with my son at the chinese harbor to get started. I also have a problem that involves multiple sightings of Ghangis Kahn in Beijing, and Gongmen City. I need the Five, the Dragon warrior, Cobra, and Musaki to investigate. Master Fox and Master Mei Ling will be there to assist. I've already requested permission from Shifu, who is on his way to a meeting with me with the help of Kinatro._

_From,  
>The Emperor<em>

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Edon, who had a cheek to cheek grin on his face.

"Alright, finally, some action!" Edon said, excited.

"Let's get some!" Dimitri boasted.

"You got that right." Niko added.

"Alright, then we're all accounted for. Let's get out there and kick some ass." Seff said, with everyone looking towards him. Everyoone shrugged and went to pack up.

One everyone was ready, they went over who does what.

"Alright, me, Seff, Niko, Cobra, Viper, Hua, Kai, Dimitri, and Kezune to stop the trade incidents, while as Po, Tigress, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Musaki to investigate the sightings of Ghengis Kahn, correct?" Edon said As everyone nodded.

"Alright then let's go." Seff said as everyone headed down the thousand steps.

**Alright, done, done, and done. I'm gonna leave the story here and save the jobs for the sequel to this. I still have a prequel that's been bugging my mind. I need you guys to tell me if I should do the sequel or prequel first. Leave your suggestion in a review. I hope you enjoyed and as always, have a nice day. Peace.**


End file.
